Gundam SEED Alternate & New Destiny
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Multiple anime & game cross-over fic. This is all about GSD spanning from episodes 42-50 done and made in whole new way. Tell me what you think. Weird but cool. Pls review for some ideas & suggestions. No flames. AU R&R. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue And Foreword

**Introduction**

_Hello guys. Before I begin and you proceed, read this little foreword so no one will be confused. For this story, I just want to make this to pass time and I think its fun._

Crossovers: Digimon (seasons 1-5), FullMetal Alchemist, Fate Stay Night, Zoids: Genesis, Shaman King and some others from my favorite games and even from real life people and a few X-Men.

This is all about the GS Destiny episodes spanning from 42 to 50, however in my fic, I will put several crossovers there, be that be from anime and games. I just wanna see what would be like if I put them there because I think it's cool and would make it more entertaining. Aside from my mass crossover fic, try checking my Gettysburg because I think its cooler than this, even so I want to make this since it is part of GSD series.

What's more, I'll also put several historical generals that I choose here, from the American Civil War and from the C&C games because it would be amazing. I am deeply fascinated with the Civil War and I think the generals there are brilliant.

I also involve weapons here from C&C series: Red Alert 2 and 3, Generals and Tiberium series including the new Kane's Wrath. In addition, I would also like to add from Starcrafts I and II (minus the Zerg). Putting them in the series would be so much fun.

You've got to know that I got 3 human species here: of course there are the Naturals, Coordinators and then there are the Mutants, you know X-Men people. I have X-Men influences, so involving them here (but not the characters) would make and complete the human species here. The mutants live in a section somewhere around the side of Earth called the Koprulu Sector (from Starcraft). Also there, good naturals and coordinators who are peace loving and don't persecute or fear them live there.

They have an army there as well, which I call the Union Army of the Potomac, a high-tech, resourceful and very good army and their allies that are part the Union Alliance. Their president/chairman/representative is (what I've chosen) Michael Dugan (from RA2). I involve him here because he's a good prez, and I can't think of any other leaders.

Later on, I know it looks ridiculous, but Durandal would try to abolish metal because of the complications it would make (if you see lyrics from bands like Metallica, Slayer, Iced Earth, Fear Factory, etc, then you'd know.). I do this because I listen to a metal band called Manowar, and they sing stuff like fighting for metal and stuff like that. I like it so much I think that them fighting for metal (the Digidestineds anyway) would be a new thing in the genre.

Now I got multiple anime x-over involve here as what I have mentioned above. If you want to know more try checking the details of my Gettysburg fic 'cuz that's where it all started though it can be a little messed from me explaining because that is one my earliest fics made.

Now, enjoy this one! First chapter begins next chapter.


	2. Freedom And Justice

**Chapter I: Freedom and Justice**

_Now here it is. See what you think about it because it is and full of fun I think. Now don't think of me in a bad way, I just want to make this because its kinda cool to see it in the show. And no disrespect to the people in real life (Civil War generals) here. Sorry of it's kinda lame, silly, pointless or writings are somewhat wrong. But anyways, hope you can still enjoy and have fun!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own GS Destiny, its characters, its storyline and everything else on the show. Also I don't own all the animes and games and their characters that I mentioned here and the in the future chapters._

Within the Second Bloody Valentine War, the battle continues on. As of now, the Archangel survived ZAFT's onslaught and now prepares to move out; ZAFT or the Army of the Confederacy, prepares to go to Orb to track down the evil Logos leader Lord Djibril; Kira Yamato got to retrieve a new mobile suit, Strike Freedom; and the Army of the Potomac begins to move out as well as their allies, the Kita Domain (from Zoids: Genesis) and the Izumo Kingdom (from Shaman King, name of the hero's home).

Onboard the Archangel, the Digidestineds (from seasons 1-5) are there, including amongst them are the famous Elric brothers and their companion Winry Rockbell. Their leader, Tai Kamiya, isn't there as he is on a mission by the Union army and said that he'll be coming back soon with a surprise. Also onboard, is a special agent of the Union army to check the Archangel's mission and to watch over the Digidestineds. His is Master Sergeant Buster Kilrain. He is there to check out their mission, for chairman of the Confederacy Gilbert Durandal is up to something suspicious and may be involved in the assassination attempt done to Lacus and Tai.

Before, Kilrain reported to Major General Roy Mustang that the Confederate ship the Minerva attacked them but escape and the Archangel sustained damage, and confirmed that ZAFT is up to no good. The Union army back home, along with their president Michael Dugan, paranoid, concerned and restless, begins to mobilize. The general chosen to lead them is General Ulysses S. Grant. With them and their allies ready, and heard reports from their intelligence that one of their allies, the Orb nation is in danger and begins to move.

And now, Orb is under attack by ZAFT under General Robert E. Lee because Orb are sheltering the Logos leader by some corrupt officials there. One the Confederacy's aces, Shinn Asuka, moves out on his Destiny Gundam. "If there's someone to destroy Orb, it'll be me." he declares in his thoughts.

Amidst the battle, Orb's chief representative Cagalli Yula Atha, is riding the Akatsuki, goes in to stop the misunderstanding. As she does so, she bumps into Destiny; Shinn is there. They fight on; Shinn fires a beam cannon but is reflected back. "It deflected the beam!" he was surprise.

Shinn uses his blade against her until some allies arrive. "Lady Cagalli!" they call out to help her. They fought against Shinn but he destroys them one by one. Cagalli makes a move and now are dueling. "Looks like you're the leader. But it seems you don't have the skill." Shinn mocks to her.

--

The Archangel arrives in Orb's vicinity. As they do, the Minerva caught sight of them. "The Archangel!" Arthur Trine said surprised. "So, she didn't sink after all." Talia Gladys calmly said, not surprised at all. Aboard, Lt. Gen. James Longstreet is beside her, overseeing the operation.

"Enemy mobile suit at 2 'o clock!" Miriallia Haw calls out and sees the visual of the Akatsuki fighting against an enemy mobile suit. One of the guys onboard, Athrun Zala, recognizes its Shinn's. Cagalli s getting beaten badly by Shinn. One arm got sliced off by Shinn's blade boomerang. "Cagalli!" Athrun cried in alarm. Meanwhile, down at the hangar bay, a Digidestined prepares to go out with his partner.

Then they receive something is coming. "There's an incoming object coming from space." one officer informs Gladys. "A mobile suit?" Arthur asks. "No, its fast." the officer responded. "Can you tell me what it is?" Gladys asks also.

Two mobile suits are going a re-entry upon the earth's atmosphere. Kira Yamato is piloting one. As Shinn prepares to finish Cagalli, Kira's new machine, the Strike Freedom saves her and made its appearance. Also, out of nowhere, a Digidestined appears. It's Matt Ishida, riding on MetalGarurumon. Everyone is surprised at new Gundam though.

"The Freedom! It can't be... And that Digimon too..." Shinn said in shock. He thought he destroyed the Freedom and MetalGarurumon during Operation: Angel Down. "They're back..."

"Miss Murrue, go pick up Lacus." Kira calls, Lacus Clyne is one the red Gundam. "I'll take care of things here, you go to the Defense HQ Cagalli." Kira said to his sister. "Alright." Cagalli acknowledges him as she goes on. "Matt, you ready?" MetalGarurumon asks his partner. "Yeah, now let's rock and help Kira!" Matt gave the word to attack and into battle they go. As they fight on, Lacus goes to the Archangel; Athrun goes up to see her, assisted by Meyrin Hawke.

--

Meanwhile at the Minerva, Gladys calls out to their commander. "Our ship's moving out front, that alright with you?" she asks. "Uh, yes." he responded. "Raise ship immediately, starboard 10. We are engaging the Archangel. Enemy Digimons might be within the zone so keep your guard up." Gladys issued as the Minerva moves into combat.

"Here comes the Minerva!" Murrue Ramius said, the 2 ships come face to face. Both load their weapons at the ready. "FIRE!" both ships open fire at one another with every armament they have.

Somewhere on the battlefield, Cagalli move onwards. "Lady Cagalli!" some guards of hers comes to escort her. "I'm going to the headquarters. Back me up!" she ordered them.

--

On space, a pod is coming upon re-entry. As they made their descent and breaking up in midair, both sides were caught in surprise. "What the...?" "Are they Confederate landing forces?" they all ask. The 3 mysterious suits landed. They are the 3 DOM Troopers. Piloting them are: Hilda Harken (their leader, female), Mars Simeon (w/ the goatee) and Herbert Von Reinhardt (wearing glasses). They are members of Terminal and working under Lacus.

"Uh, did I tell you how much I hate Earth's gravity?" Herbert asks sarcastically. "Cut the chatter. Alright guys let's go! This is for Miss Lacus and our Digidestined friends!" Hilda ordered. "Yeah!" Mars cheered, eager for action. They moved on, blasting any enemy in the way with ease.

Back on the bridge of the Archangel, they see a visual of the 3 mysterious suits. "Hey, what are those?" a Digidestined named Joe Kido asks. "Miss Murrue and Cagalli, the mobile suits from the descent pod are not enemies. They are kind enough to lend us their aid, please regard them as allies." Lacus calls to them. The 3 DOM Troopers continue to wipe out Confederate Gundams with ease, precision and coordination. "Wow! They're good!" Alphonse Elric (as a human of course) said in awe and admiration.

--

While this is happening, the fleet of the Union Army and their allies approaches Earth and heard all what's going on. At the main ship, a Battlecruiser (from Starcraft), they see it all and some generals are there. "It looks like they're getting all the action down there." Brigadier General Maes Hughes said. Then their lead general, Ulysses S. Grant, has an idea. "Guys, contact McNeil. We need to help our allies and to clear a way for us. And let us test out our new weapons." Grant said. They all knew what he means about their new weapons and complied.

They contacted Michael McNeil (from C&C Tiberian Sun), a commander who assists the Union army renowned for his brilliance in leading and tactics. "What is it sir?" "McNeil, go ahead and help our friends down there and make way for us. In addition, Gen. Grant has given permission to deploy our newest weapons." Maj. Gen. Roy Mustang said to him in a cool and calm manner. "Alright then sir. Ok guys, move ahead with the special pods. Prepare re-entry phase." McNeil orders his team as his command ship descends upon Earth.

McNeil deploys 2 giant pods ahead of him to land on Orb. They touchdown and one opens to show a gigantic tank with a tri-barreled gun coming out. "Raynor, you ready?" McNeil calls to the one leading the tank, Jim Raynor (from the Starcraft series). "Yes, the MARV assemble complete!" Jim responded. The humongous tank, called the MARV (from Kane's Wrath), moves into combat. It is armed with 2 railguns and 2 sonic grenade launchers.

The other pod opens to reveal a terrifying 4-legged walker. This giant walker, known as the Redeemer (from Kane's Wrath), moves into combat. It's piloted by one of the Union's best agents, a man with the codename Solid Snake. "Redemption is here!" Snake called in a gruff voice. "Now Snake, don't get cocky." a man with glasses sitting beside him warned him. "Yeah Otacon, I know." Snake said as the Redeemer moves armed with a tri-barreled laser gun and with a missile pack and a flamethrower on its shoulders.

Both the MARV and Redeemer go to separate places to show their awesome power. Every ZAFT mobile suit going against them, were simply destroyed by them. On the Archangel bridge, they all stare in awe of the Union's new weapons. "Oh my god!" one of the officers exclaimed. "My god, what are they?" Winry Rockbell, Ed and Al's childhood friend and Ed's girlfriend, asks. "Wow! They're cool!" Edward Elric says in awe. "That's right lad. They are our new weapons." Buster Kilrain speaks to them. "So if they're here, that means the Union can't be far away." Murrue said.

Meanwhile, behind Orb, another force is approaching. A super Carrier (the one from Starcraft, but try to picture a more superb Carrier) with 4 other Carriers. They are the Global Suppression Force, led by Ra-Kan (from Zoids: Genesis), coming to help their allies. Onboard Ra-Kan's carrier, the Tempest, the Digidestineds from around the world are there. Amongst them is Ruuji Familon (from Zoids: Genesis, the main hero), a Digidestined with his liger Digimon. In here, he too is a leader of an army corps he has been given. (A/N: Don't bother. I like Zoids Genesis and Ruuji and everything there is cool. Watched it on Cartoon Network when it comes and I like it. For those who don't know it, try researching it so you'll know.)

Also on the other side of Orb, a giant ship known as the Mothership (from Starcraft 2) along with a few battleships, are coming. Leading them is the young crowned prince Yoh Asakura (the hero of Shaman King. I like the show). He too is a Digidestined along with his friends and his wife Anna, and they go to help out their friends because their kingdom is in complications and Yoh is also a target by Durandal.

--

Back at the Archangel, Lacus is in the hangar, meeting with Athrun and Meyrin. Meyrin is a bit surprised to come across the real Lacus.

_Athrun_: "I didn't expect you to be in there. Are you alright?"

_Lacus_: "Fine, I really didn't do much, just kept the seat warm. And what about you? How are you feeling?"

_Athrun_: "I'm fine."

_Lacus_: "I don't mean physically."

Athrun knows what she means. He recalls all the times of the Lacus imposter, Meer Campbell. Lacus sees his distressed face. Outside, the Archangel and Minerva still battle out one another.

Meanwhile, the Strike Freedom with MetalGarurumon is still fighting against the Destiny. "Damn it! How is this possible!?" Shin belted out. Kira triggers his SEED mode; he blocks Shinn's blade and fires the lower cannons at him.

"If those were beams, then this battle would be over. Is this what this is, a lesson!?" Shinn wondered angrily as he too activates his SEED. "Matt, I sense the pilot inside being empowered in some way." MetalGarurumon informs him. "Well, do be careful then. We gotta take him down!" Matt told his partner. Shinn charges at the Digimon with intent to kill. "Damn!" Matt curses silently. "Matt!" Kira calls out.

--

Meanwhile at the Minerva, they spew out orders what to fire when one of their pilots, Rey Za Burrel, contacts Gladys. "Captain, we need to recall Shinn. The situation's changed, its unfavorable." Rey told her. "Then you and Lunamaria should go out to replace him." Gladys told him. "Of course but Shinn has got to come in before that. His machine needs maintenance and re-supply. If we want to win this, that machine and that Digimon has to be destroyed." "Very well, see to it but make it quick."

Back to Cagalli, she made it to the defense HQ at Onogoro Island. There too, Michael McNeil waits and landed his forces there. His battalions of Goliaths, Vikings and Siege Tanks (from Starcrafts 1 and 2) are there. He also got the cyborg soldiers and machines, the Dragoons, Immortals (from Starcraft 2) and their soldiers called the Awakened and Enlightened (from Kane's Wrath) to shore up additional defenses. They clear the way for Cagalli to land. She got in and meets up with McNeil.

_McNeil_: "Are you Cagalli?"

_Cagalli_: "Yes. The Union army coming here?"

_McNeil_: "Yes, they're getting near. I'm Commander Michael McNeil by the way."

--

Out there, Shinn tails Kira and Matt. "Bastards! Why won't you go down!? Fall already!" he continues to fire his beam gun at them then Rey contacts him. "Shinn, get back to the ship." Rey told him. "But why? Not yet..." Shinn protested then sees his energy getting low. "That's an order. If you need to beat these guys you need to return now." Rey ordered to him then Shinn reluctantly leaves the battlefield; Kira and Matt were a bit puzzled by his move.

Back at Orb's Defense HQ, Cagalli goes in to meet with Yuna Roma Seyran who had been apprehended. McNeil and an agent codenamed Raiden (from MGS2 Sons Of Liberty) are there. "Yuna!" Cagalli calls to him. "Cagalli! Listen, I don't deserve this! I took care of things while you were away." Yuna makes excuses to her. Cagalli and Raiden's fist clenches; Cagalli punched him down with Raiden giving him a kick. "Easy Raiden." McNeil said.

_Yuna_: "Cagalli?!"

_Cagalli_: "You're not the only one to blame here. It's also my fault too, for not standing up to the opinions of you, Yunada and the others, for failing to uphold the responsibilities. But what the hell is this!? Though we have differences, I thought we share the same desires to protect the nation!"

_Yuna_: "Well... but... lemme explain."

_Raiden_: (Holding him up by the collar) "Listen you corrupted scum! Where you hiding Djibril? Where is the scumbag?!"

_Cagalli_: "Are you really protecting him after all of this!?"

_Yuna_: "It's like I told them before, I had no idea!"

_Raiden_: "Tell the truth!"

_Yuna_: "I am telling the truth! He was at our house before but who knows...?"

Cagalli and Raiden grew impatient and had enough of his excuses. Raiden threw him down. "Forget it! Take him away!" she ordered to her guards. "You made the other places secure right?" Cagalli asks. "We don't have much time. We need to find Djibril fast." Raiden said and McNeil agreed.

Back out there, the Strike Freedom fires all guns at targets non-lethally; Kira intended to disable them. However, MetalGarurumon, the MARV and Redeemer are only causing damage to the enemy. Back at the Archangel, Athrun and Lacus are still talking. Also, Kilrain show up, Edward, Alphonse and Winry are there.

_Athrun_: "So, I'm expected to be a soldier again? Is that what you're saying?"

_Kilrain_: "That me lad, is something up for you to decide. It's scary when someone closes their mind. That is it, that's all there is. They only see an end."

_Athrun_: "…"

_Lacus_: "This may be a little cruel seeing how you're hurt, but Kira believes in you, like always."

_Athrun_: "Kira..."

_Kilrain_: "The power is whatever what one makes of it. Perhaps you're still a soldier lad."

_Lacus_: "But above and beyond that... you're still Athrun. Really, that's all there's to it."

Outside, the Archangel and Minerva are still fighting. A group of missiles heads towards the Archangel but then a shot came out of nowhere, shooting them down. Everyone is baffled, and a jet flies by. "A Skygrasper..." one of the officers said. Then the pilot contacts them. It's Mu La Flaga but remembers himself as Neo Roenoke.

_Neo_: "Hehe... oh sorry, kinda catch you off."

_Murrue_: "Huh? What are you...?"

_Neo_: "You see, I got a score to settle with the Minerva. Don't worry, you guys are gonna win. And that's because I have a knack for making the impossible possible."

Murrue was surprised to hear what he said, for she knows that only one man is capable of saying that. "Oh Mu..."

At Orb, soldiers, McNeil's men included, searched everywhere for Djibril. Back at the Minerva, with the Destiny rearmed and re-supplied, Shinn prepares to go back in action, Rey coming along too.

_Rey_: "Stay calm Shinn. If you let yourself be provoked and lose sight of yourself, you lose a battle you should win. They want you to lose control of yourself."

_Shinn_: "I understand."

_Rey_: "I'm glad to hear it. It's just a ghost, time we swept it away."

Their Gundams are ready and primed to go.

"Shinn Asuka, Destiny launching!"

"Rey Za Burrel, in Legend, taking off!"

--

Kira gets a reading on his radar. "He's back!" he warns himself. "Matt, that Gundam is back! And he's got an accomplice." MetalGarurumon told Matt. 'Oh Tai, we really need you at a time like this!' Matt thought as he contacts his friends. "Guys, we got company. Sora, if you can, help us." "I'm on it!" Sora Takenouchi responded. "I'm coming too! Let's go Agumon!" Marcus Damon (from Digimon Data Squad, season 5) also wants to come along.

At the Archangel hangar, Athrun is thinking about what Lacus and Kilrain said. He looks at them and they give him a reassuring look. Athrun knew what he had to do now.

"Athrun Zala, Infinite Justice launching!" he now launches out with his new machine despite still being injured from his wounds. He now knows what to do and what to believe in.

In the meantime, Edward is preparing to launch in his Arbiter (Starcraft) made especially for him to work on his alchemic powers. Winry kisses him good luck with words of support from Al. He then takes off with Athrun.

Meanwhile, onboard Ra-Kan's carrier, a certain Digidestined leader is preparing to go. "Let's go MetalGreymon. Let's us go help and meet with our friends." "Yes, let's go Tai."

_Now go and see the next chapter which is like the next episode of the show. Come see it!_


	3. The Counter Attacking Voices

**Chapter II: The Counter-Attacking Voices**

_Well, here it is. Now things are gonna be complex as a lot of people will appear here now. It may look stupid but its just fun I am doing. If you are confused, try checking at the previous chapters of this story. Again sorry if my writing seems bad or if I am ripping things off from the show to do this (Remember my disclaimers please) or if my story sucks, not in order and kind of messed up or not to your liking._

_But still, enjoy and tell me what you think._

Amidst the battle still raging, Shinn again face off against Kira in his Strike Freedom and Matt on MetalGarurumon. The 3 DOM Trooper pilots are making a score for themselves, the MARV and Redeemer are causing quite a havoc on the enemy. At the HQ, there are searching for Lord Djibril but still got nothing. "Damn it! I know he's here, but where?" Cagalli muttered, getting anxious.

Still out there, the Archangel and Minerva still battle out. Neo Roenoke is helping them on the Skygrasper. Then a shot hits Neo by chance. "The Skygrasper just took a hit!" Miriallia informed and Murrue quickly took attention. "So, you think you can take me in?" Neo calls to them. "Deck crew, prepare for emergency landing!" Murrue alerts the crew on the hangar. He goes in but then remembers something; landing in that way seems too familiar. He shakes it off and prepares to land.

Shinn still face off against Kira and Matt. He continues to fire at them; Kira dodging each one, however something is behind him. It's another Gundam, it's the Legend, piloted by Shinn's friend Rey. He fires from behind Kira but he dodges it. Rey then focus his attention on Matt, he fires at his Digimon but they avoided it. Even with MetalGarurumon, it'll be complicated with these skill pilots and of course Matt lacks military training.

Kira remembers something from how the Legend attacks and its armaments. "It's just like his..." Kira said to himself, remembering a former adversary he faced in the past: Rau Le Creuset and his Gundam the Providence.

Then Shinn makes a move already. "Die already you bastard!" he fires behind Kira but he avoids it. Shinn then goes near Kira to deliver a final blow by using Destiny's hand (I don't know what it's called but hopefully you know) but MetalGarurumon tackles him out. The Strike Freedom aims at him but Rey shoots at Kira, prevented him from doing shooting Shinn.

Kira tries to block the multiple guns that Rey fired above him, but is thrown back by its massive force. Kira is falling and being vulnerable for a moment. "Shinn, now's your chance! Finish him while I take care of the Digimon here!" Rey calls to him, giving Shinn a chance to shoot the Strike Freedom down. "MetalGarurumon, stop him!" Matt ordered his Digimon but Rey blocks his path.

When Shinn gets a lock, he prepares to fire. "STOP IT!" a voice calls out. A beam boomerang appears out of nowhere but Shinn deflected it and a red mobile suit tackles him. Then Shinn notices 2 missiles going at him. He avoided them in time.

Rey was caught off guard a bit from what he sees next. "It's Athrun!" Kira knows it's him, given that it's red; it is Infinite Justice. Also, they can see that a weird yellow craft is coming. It's Edward Elric's Arbiter. Coming in from behind Athrun is Marcus Damon with his partner Digimon RizeGreymon.

Then a large flying dinosaur like creature appears, having multiple armaments around his body. Matt recognizes it. "MetalGreymon! It's Tai!"

Tai Kamiya, the leader of all the Digidestineds, has finally arrived. He rides on top of his Digimon, announcing his return to his friends. "Hey guys, how's it doin'?" Tai calls out to communicate with Matt. "Well, better now that you're here!" Matt said to him.

Athrun, Marcus and Edward are now here, trying to settle a score with Shinn. "Don't do this Shinn! Stop it!" Athrun calls to him. Shinn can't believe it. "It's Athrun... Marcus and Edward..."

In the past, Marcus, his Digidestined team, the Eric brothers and Winry helped them before because they were hired by Durandal himself. They then defect when Durandal commences Operation Angel Down, when they think that their friends were killed. And now they're here, and are tired of Shinn's complains about Digimons are bad and something like that. In fact, Shinn is a Digimon hater.

"But I killed you..." "That's enough! Do you understand what you're trying to destroy here? I mean, really understand what you're doing?" Athrun tries to put some sense into him. "Is that really what you want huh? Destroy Orb? Hate Digidestineds? Enslave or delete Digimons?" Edward helps out Athrun. Now it's a standoff of words.

_Shinn_: "They won't listen, so they have to be destroyed. And Digimons could cause havoc on our lives! They needed to be gone."

_Edward_: "Is attacking this country and destroying Digimons really the answer?"

Shinn is wondering about what they said. Then again, he wouldn't understand. Rey then makes a move. "Death shall be your punishment, what are you trying to pull? Don't let them deceive you Shinn!" he fires upon Athrun then Kira comes to help. Rey simply avoids their attacks. "Hang on!" Shinn tries to help Rey but Athrun and Ed stood in the way. "No Shinn!" Athrun calls. "When will you listen and learn?!" Ed asked in impatience.

Athrun prepares his dual beam sabers, ready for a duel if need be. "I won't you attack Orb!" Then RizeGreymon appears with them. "Get that through the thick head of yours Shinn!" Marcus says to him in anger, anxious for payback. Shinn grunts in frustration.

--

Meanwhile at Orb Defense HQ, Yuna Seyran tries to escape then a falling mobile landed on top of him and is killed.

Inside the HQ, they pick up a reading on the radar. "Cagalli, a large group is coming this way!" an officer informs her. They look at the visual reports there. They recognize the fleet. "It's the Army of the Potomac!" Raiden called. Then they also pick up more incoming large forces. It's their allies, coming from the Kita Domain (guys from Zoids: Genesis) and Izumo Kingdom (Shaman King).

--

Meanwhile, Kira, Tai and Matt are still fighting against Rey. Athrun, Edward and Marcus are still trying to put sense into Shinn's prideful acts. "Know what you're fighting for, fighting for your own sake is pointless. Understand why you're so angry." Athrun says Shinn. "Be quiet! Shut yer mouth!" Shinn shot back at him.

"What are you all talking about?! Just shut up and die!" he makes a move to attack, striking at Ed's Arbiter. Ed uses his alchemic powers to activate a strong shield. "You don't know anything! You're nothing but damned traitors! You refuse to believe what Durandal has provided for us!" Ed blocks his attacks but then Athrun got knocked off.

--

Out there, all the other Digidestineds that have Digimons that can fly or go on the water, moves out from Ra-Kan's ship. The Union army deploys their units: the Wraiths, Valkyries, Scouts, Corsairs (from Starcraft), Vikings, Phoenixes, Void Rays (Starcraft 2), customized Commanches, Harriers, Apaches (C&C Generals: Zero Hour Reborn), Venom and Firehawks (from C&C Tiberium Wars) down to begin assaulting ZAFT forces.

Back from Ra-Kan's carrier, the Tempest, Ruuji Familon prepares to deploy on his Phoenix craft, with his whole corps and his liger Digimon. He then takes off and leads his forces to the battlefield. He's young, only 15 yrs. old, but he's got great talents, immense courage, gifted and has amazing leadership skills. That's why Ra-Kan made him a Lieutenant General in his army.

The Archangel then prepares to submerge underwater. "Captain! The Archangel's going under! What's more the Union army and their allies are here!" Arthur informs to Gladys. "We won't have any offensive options if they get underwater. We have to ascend quickly!" Gladys ordered. The Archangel fired Valiants underwater, managing to hit the Minerva trying to get up.

The Archangel fires underwater, hitting various Confederate ships. Water Digimons also made their attacks on them and they stood no chance against them. The Union's underwater fleet, consisting of Akula Subs (Red Alert 3).

The Union navy is seen within the vicinity. Their Assault Destroyers, Aircraft Carriers, Deadnaughts, Naginata Ship, Shogun Battleships and other navy units has come.

--

Shinn notices the Confederate ships sinking and mass force of Digimons and Union forces closing in. "Damn it! Damn it!!!" he curses while he is attacking Athrun, Ed and Marcus. "Stop Shinn!" Athrun calls to him but it falls on deaf ears. Shinn recalls all what he heard from Rey and his past failures. "DAMN IT!!!" with that his SEED mode is triggered and pushes Athrun away. Athrun too triggers his SEED mode. Despite Shinn in SEED mode, Athrun landed a blow on him.

The Confederate forces are now being overwhelmed. Digimons, the Union and their allies are overrunning them all. "Commader, I believe we're at a disadvantage right now. Their forces are beating us badly. We should fall back." Gladys calls to the lead commander of her designated fleet.

"Are you serious? Don't you realize how that would look? We're letting Djibril slip through our fingers!" the commander protested but then is struck by a blast from the Archangel and some torpedoes from the submarines there. They then lost transmission and can see the water below them rise up from the explosion. They were shocked. "We've lost signal from the flagship Saint Helens." The officer said.

Suddenly, a shuttle is seen taking off. They were a bit baffled but Gladys realizes who is inside. "Lunamaria, take off! Stop the shuttle that just launched! It's a good chance Djibril is in there. Destroy the shuttle if necessary." Gladys ordered Lunamaria Hawke who is stand-by. She takes off and begins in pursuit in her Impulse.

Cagalli was thinking the same thing. "Send out the Murasames! Shoot it down if need be. It mustn't escape no matter what!"

At the Union forces fleet, Lieutenant General Winfield Scott Hancock sends a force to chase it, he knows Djibril is there. At the Tempest, Ra-Kan caught sight of it too. "Kotona, chase that shuttle! Djibril is there!" he ordered one of Ruuji's friends, Kotona to ride in her Corsair and go after it.

They all try to chase and shoot it down, going in a desperate move. Unfortunately, the shuttle accelerated and picked up speed. Soon they lost it. Djibril just slipped through their hands. Everything seems to be over for the Confederates to attack Orb any longer.

_Gladys_: "With the lost of the flagship, this ship now assumes command. Fire signal flares, we're going to withdraw."

_Arthur_: "Captain?"

_Gladys_: "The battle has turned against us, and we can't find that man. I don't see any point in continuing this fight."

_Arthur_: "But, General Lee ordered us to..."

_Gladys_: "General Lee was quite clear, he ordered us to capture Djibril."

_Longstreet_: "She's right, we're not fighting Orb just for the sake of it."

_Arthur_: "Yes sir..."

_Longstreet_: "Bring in the mobile suits. All forces we are withdrawing from Orb territory."

They fire signal flares for retreating. Everyone saw it. Rey should now fall back and Shinn reluctantly do so. "We shall meet again and I'll then finish you all off..." Shinn stated to them.

As for Ruuji's attack force, they asked if they will pursue them or not. "We won't pursue if they pull back. Relay that to all forces." Ruuji ordered.

For Athrun, it seems he has reached his limits. He is still recovering from his wounds and from the looks of it, he shouldn't get out fighting. He passes out, his Gundam falling. "Athrun!" Kira sees him and catches him then brings him back to the Archangel which had just resurfaced from the sea.

---

Everyone now assess the damages and casualties. The Army of the Potomac, Ra-Kan's and Yoh Asakura's army begins to establish a base there for a while.

No Digidestined were lost, and since they now all here and accounted for, their numbers reached the totality of 300 (including all guys from seasons 1-5 and the guys from Shaman King). They all gather round at their places near Ra-Kan's or Yoh's place to rest and see the news.

Back at the Archangel, Kira took Athrun's pilot suit off and sees that his wounds are reopening. He is immediately taken for medical treatment.

---

Out there, the pushed back Confederate forces are waiting for further orders. Gladys and Longstreet are now talking to General Lee and Durandal for the result.

_Lee_: "You're sure Djibril was on that shuttle?"

_Longstreet_: "We can't be certain but I believe that's the case."

_Lee_: "In any case you fail to apprehend him and you allowed Orb to drive you from the field. Is that what you're telling me?"

_Gladys_: "...Correct sir. That is more or less what happened. We were facing against the Archangel, the Freedom, the Union army and their allies from the Kita Domain and Izumo Kingdom, the Digimons and you could say the Justice. With them on the battlefield it is clear we are at a disadvantage."

_Longstreet_: "In addition sir, we'd still receive no confirmation that you were after are even in the country. The situation is worsening. It was nothing but a battle of attrition."

_Durandal_: "I see. Thank you General Longstreet, Captain Gladys. I believe you made the correct choice."

_Gladys_: "Thank you sir."

_Durandal_: "Now let us ponder about what to do next. General Lee, if you can excuse them."

_Lee_: "Very well sir. Do be careful next time."

_Durandal_: "We'll check that shuttle over here. Perhaps we should find a way to negotiate with Orb."

---

At the infirmary in the Archangel, Athrun tries to get up again. "Are you alright?" Meyrin tries to give assistance. Then Kira and Lacus got in. "That's the wrong question to ask Athrun. Since he always say he is." Kira told Meyrin. "Yes, that's true." Lacus agrees. "Umm I see." Meyrin said.

_Athrun_: "But I really am alright."

_Kira_: "Glad to hear it. It's good that we could get to talk like this again. We take things for granted when times are peaceful and we quickly forget. But moments like this are one of the happiest in life."

_Athrun_: "Kira..."

_Kira_: "Do you mind turning on the TV? Cagalli's making an official statement. She's going to make her intentions clear; we'll deal with the repercussions later."

Meanwhile, Tai and his team are going to meet up with Yoh Asakura onboard his Mothership. They also meet Shirou Emiya, Saber, Rin Tohsaka, and Illyasviel Von Einzburn (from Fate Stay Night, they too are Digidestineds) who are chatting with Yoh and his friends.

_Tai_: "Hello Yoh, guys."

_Yoh_: "Hi ya Tai. How're you?"

_Tai_: "Great, been all from the actions around."

_Shirou_: "Well, nice to see you Tai."

_Saber_: "It's nice to see the leader in person."

_Tai_: "Nah, its ok. The Digiworld is truly under threat huh?"

_Morty_: "Yes. The Confederates are up to something not good. And I think that Durandal is behind the assassination attempt on Lacus and you."

_Sakura_: "Why would he want you dead Tai?"

_Tai_: "I don't know what's going on in his mind. He's a power hungry freak I tell you."

_Anna_: "Well, I think is because you're the leader of the Digidestineds and your songs seem to be like a threat to him. Just saying my theory."

_Illyasviel_: "Well in any case, he has to be stopped. I don't trust him one bit anyway."

_TK_: "Oh right. Guys, I think we need to see Cagalli's broadcast."

_Yoh_: "Right."

They turn on the TV and now sees Cagalli's broadcast. The security is tight there. The Union army and everyone else now come to watch and listen. They all listen as Cagalli delivers her speech. Even on the Potomac Sector, their president Michael Dugan is among those who watch the broadcast.

"This is the chief representative of Orb Union, Cagalli Yula Atha. Today, I'm using the media of the entire world in order to deliver a message to Gilbert Durandal of the PLANT Supreme Council and chief of the Confederacy, regarding his demand to hand over Lord Djibril and his subsequent decision to invade our country. Chairman Durandal's speech denouncing the group known as Logos along with the various pieces of evidence supporting his accusations had a great impact in all of us. The chairman calls for the destruction of Logos and an end to all war in this world. These were fine sentiments and I can't deny that I find them appealing. Though as a politician dealing with the world's present state of confusion and as private individual. However there is more to it in this condition..."

Suddenly her broadcast was interrupted, by none other than Lacus and Tai. In truth, they are the imposters, Meer Campbell and Matthew Rhoemer (OC. Like Meer, he was made to look like Tai. Of course he doesn't have his head band and goggles). Many were surprised to see them in an unexpected way. Lacus and Tai could've have gotten a surprising reaction. The Digidestineds however, were not fooled.

_Meer_: "My friends, it is I, Lacus Clyne together with the Digidestined leader, Tai Kamiya by my side. The other day, there was fierce battle that took place at Orb, I'm certain everyone knows of it."

_Matthew_: "Why would a nation that was such good friends to the PLANTS and the Koprulu Sector make a decision to shelter this Djibril person within its borders? I'm still having a difficult time understanding this and even Lacus here. Why would Orb be willing to go war to protect this man, this leader of Blue Cosmos? A man who doesn't hesitate to fire nuclear weapons at the PLANTS or into the Koprulu Sector, my home place, who uses weapons of mass destruction to burn down cities, who uses children as tools in combat. He seeks out to control the innocent Digimons in the Digiworld to use them for weapons of destruction as well."

_Meer_: "Tai is right, listen to him. We both share the same opinions. And because Orb protected this man, he sails once again, we are unable to apprehend him."

They all listen to the broadcast until Lacus and Tai had enough. They know what they had to do. Kira takes Lacus to where Cagalli is in his Strike Freedom. Tai took off in Saber's dragon Digimon, Kari, Yoh and Ruuji coming along. Shirou follows, riding on his eagle Digimon. The imposters are still delivering their speeches.

_Meer_: "Our world is full of temptations; there is no crime in wanting better things and wanting from what you had before. However, Logos is different. It should not be allowed to exist. They needed to be eliminated."

_Matthew_: "She is absolutely right. There is no such evil in this world of ours. They could more evil than the Nazis. What we're trying to do is..."

Now their broadcast is interrupted again, this time, by the real Lacus and Tai. Kari, Yoh and Ruuji coming along to support them. Now everyone is surprised again.

_Ruuji_: "Please do not be deceived by the words of those people. Everyone listen to me, give these people a chance, for they are the real deal."

_Lacus_: "Hello my friends. My name is Lacus Clyne."

_Tai_: "And I am Tai Kamiya."

Everyone was shocked, especially Durandal. "Impossible! What are they doing in Orb?"

_End of chapter. Go see the rest next chapter. I'll update it soon when I complete it. Of course, due to the story long, I have to make it brief. Besides, I'm not fond of ZAFT or the Confederacy._

_In any case, hope you all like it. And no flames please._


	4. Two Lacuses & Tais

**Chapter III: Two Lacuses and Two Tais**

_Hi again guys after some time. Took me a while to get back and start writing a new chap for this one. Now here is where I previously left off. Now there are some stuff or scenes from the show (such as the fighting the last Logos baddies) that I'll skip and just shorten it. Don't want to make this chap long and complex and me sitting on my butt for hours while typing this. Enjoy! Again look at my disclaimers from the previous pages to avoid any infringement here, just in case.._

Everyone was surprised to see another Lacus and Tai on the monitors before them, especially Durandal. A lot were left puzzled, and with questions whirling at their heads. They continue to speak towards the populace about the whole truth and to break the confusion around. Thanks to Edward Elric, with his alchemic powers to help change the channel frequency back to their broadcast from Orb.

"We know that someone out there is working for Durandal, someone with the same voice, same face, same name." Lacus spoke. "However, I am the real daughter of Siegel Clyne."

"And I am the real Tai Kamiya, the leader of the Digidestineds and the frontman of the metal band Illuminati, a band born from my mind, formed by my hands." Tai added. "This is true. And to prove that, here is his bandmate and sister, Kari, standing by his side. The one you're seeing is actually my real beloved brother." Kari told to the viewers, honesty contained in her tone.

Lacus continued. "And he as well as I have joined forces with the Archangel that fought at the previous war. Just like I stand united with that ship along with the Digidestineds and our allies these days, along with the representative of Orb, and the entire Army of the Potomac."

"She and Lacus, him and I were two completely different people, and our beliefs are as different as well. I want everyone to be aware of that." It was Tai's turn now. The two imposters tries to get back but they were at lost for words. Still, confusion was present around, a lot asking questions that nobody can be fully sure of the answers.

Now, it was crowned prince Yoh Asakura that stepped in. Their minds of what to tell through network were the same. "We agree with neither chairman Durandal's words nor his actions." he now says. It was around this moment that Durandal has frustratingly decided to cut their transmission off. Now that the truth is revealed, the influence of both the Tai and Lacus imposters are no longer effective.

The young crowned prince of the Izumo Kingdom still goes on. "Those who fight are not to blame and neither to choose not to fight. The one to blame are the ones who made us fight. Logos are the merchants of death, but is the chairman saying the whole truth? Is that the real story here? The naturals are not to blame, neither does the coordinators, the mutants, Digimons, whoever, whatever. Just blame someone else, blaming the world itself. But please do not get yourselves entangled in his web of lies."

"Just to be sure of everyone here, we are not here defending Djibril." Lacus said. Lord Djibril, leader of Logos, who was watching the whole thing on the lunar base of Daedalus, and before he can cheer them for in league with them, he gets a shock to hear what she said.

"However, we simply do not trust chairman Durandal. He has been very much suspicious that he tries to get me and him maybe endangering Digimons as well. We have yet to know the chairman's purpose and agendas." Tai said.

Now it is Lieutenant General Ruuji Familon's (remember he's from Zoids: Genesis) time to also deliver his speech, trying to make everyone get rid of the confusion around. "Friends please, we must look beneath the surface and find out what the chairman's real objectives are." That's all he said. Short, but plainly truthful and to the point; his one sentence just hits it center.

After that, their broadcast ended. "You did a great job Ed, for using your alchemy to them online!" Kira thanked Edward, who give him and everyone a thumbs up and winked in victory. "Oh yeah! Take that Durandal!" Ed muttered.

Meanwhile there is still confusion. People don't know which is telling the truth. "Why are there two Lacuses and two Tais?" "They must the imposters" were some of the words that blurted out. Some still do not believe them and still on the side of the Confederacy.

With that, even with the whole truth spoken through the broadcast and ignorance clouding their minds, they think that Orb, the Digidestineds, the Union army and others are not to be trusted.

Meanwhile, onboard the Confederate ship Minerva, there was still talks of confusion around. Even General Robert E. Lee finds himself scratching his head and Lt. Gen. Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson, one of Lee's best generals, was rubbing his head to make sure he wasn't hallucinating or something like that (they were at Durandal's HQ by the way).

At the hallways of the Minerva, 3 Confederate aces are talking. "Hey Rey, wait up." Shinn catches up to his friend. "Well what is it?" "Well, I... what is with that Lacus Clyne and Tai Kamiya from Orb? What's your opinion about that?" Shinn asks the Confederate Coordinator. "What do you mean?" "Well, you know..."

Then Lunamaria now asks, "Which one do you think is the real Lacus and Tai?" "Uhh, not you too Shinn, this is ridiculous." Rey sighed in disbelief. "This all but a ploy by the enemy to spread confusion among us to distract us. Everyone questions whether it's true or not, just like you're doing now." Rey said.

He continues on, trying to put the "truth" in them like what General Jackson would do to kill their doubts. "An excellent work of psychological warfare I'd say. But why does it even matter? Why do they think it's important? Is it because the real one is always right, and therefore the copy was always even? Such details don't matter to me. The chairman is right, that's enough for me." Rey concluded as he enters theirs quarters.

Shinn sat, his mind still floods with problems, the ones he encountered back at Orb. "There's no point in dwelling on it anymore. We have more important things to worry about." Rey told him as he sits down with a laptop on the table. "I'm talking about the Freedom, Athrun Zala, the Elric brothers and the (season 5) Digidestineds." Lunamaria looks up in surprise, not believing she heard the words Athrun, Elric brothers and the Digidestineds that were once with them. "That's right." Rey said. "What about Athrun? What does he mean Shinn?" Luna asks.

Rey showed the details from the laptop to her. "They're alive and onboard the Archangel. Athrun's piloting this machine, the Justice. And the elder Elric is piloting this one, the (Protoss) Arbiter. And Marcus Damon too, here is his partner Digimon." "Then, Meyrin too...?" Luna wondered if her sister is with them too, still alive and breathing. "If Meyrin is still alive then she's probably onboard that ship as well." Rey said to her.

Later on, Confederate forces now move in on where Djibril is. Forces under Generals Lee and "Stonewall" Jackson now press on to put an end to his schemes. Then, Djibril now prepares to make his statement to everyone, the activation of a new weapon called The Requiem. Now that he has pressed the button, the massive laser capable of mass destruction is fired, moving from the relay points acting as directional mirrors, attempts to hit at PLANT's capital, Aprilius One, in order to eliminate PLANT's Supreme Council.

However, due to combat at the last relay station between the EA escort fleet and the Joule squad (under Lt. Gen James Longstreet), the beam goes slightly out of alignment and instead hits Januarius 1 to 4, with Januarius 4 colliding into Decemberius 7 and 8 in its destruction, killing numerous Coordinators by the thousands, maybe near millions. The Confederates made an angry, vengeful counter strike. Everyone was shocked by what has happened, especially our heroes back at Orb.

When the Minerva had arrived, they waste no time in defeating the heartless Logos leader. After defeating their forces and smashing through their defenses, they made a furious assault on the relay stations, thus preventing them from firing the Requiem at the PLANTs again. However, Djibril spat out orders to fire it anyway, in attempt to wipe out the Confederate forces there. However, Lunamaria, in her Impulse, succeeds in destroying the Requiem control centre before it can fire, and the Minerva along with Shinn's and Rey's units destroys the base's defenses. Shinn destroys the base's hangar and command centre, while Rey detects the launch of the Girty Lue, the ship where Dijibril tries to escape in, and destroys it, killing the last member of Logos and Blue Cosmos leader.

The defending Earth Alliance forces then surrender, and seem to be treated well by the ZAFT forces. However, something goes wrong somewhere.

Confederate general "Stonewall" Jackson moves in on his Gundam to make sure the other threats are dealt with. But once he and his forces emerge from the dark side of the moon and into the light, Confederate forces there mistaken them for the remaining Logos forces and opened fired at them. Jackson's Gundam was hit but intact, however debris struck him; 2 in his left arm and one on the right hand. Several other men in his staff were also hit. It was until they call over the communicators to stop them continuing the friendly fire. Jackson was then rushed into the hospital and was treated.

Meanwhile, at the bridge of Yoh's ship (in the form of a Protoss Mothership), they gather up to assess everything what just happened. Some Union generals were there as well.

"This is like what happened with Genesis. This will never be forgotten." Athrun said with a tone of breathless disbelief. "Yeah, not just people of the PLANTs. No one had wanted this to happen." his friend Kira agreed.

"But it seems that we have no way of breaking this chain. Someone attacks, and they respond, which prompts another attack." A Union Colonel named Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain speaks up. "Everyone wants to be happy. And everyone fights because all of us believe we can achieve that."

"And it appears that the chairman has a solution to that." Izzy now joins in, holding a notebook in his hands. "He talks about a world where there is no threat of war. What would a world look like where all conflicts are eliminated, a world where every single detail of a person's life to be decided at birth, based on their genes. The same thing goes for Digimons too. That's what I think."

Everyone turned their attention to him now. "At birth? By genetics?" Murrue asks. "The Destiny Plan" Kira answered. "A world where a person or a Digimon's role in life is determined by their genes. And those who don't conform are weeded out and adjusted. And Digimons that are proven unworthy are then deleted." Athrun explains it to the others who were not aware or not fully understand it. "Weeded out? Adjusted? Digimons being deleted?" Edward asks.

"In a world like that, everyone would be free from the uncertainties about their role in life and the future. They could live their lives untroubled by worries or doubts." Field Marshal Ra-Kan (from Zoids: Genesis) completes the explanation for them. "They'd live according to the destinies that had been decided for them." Edward now speaks up. "Manipulating the essence of humanity, our genes, to achieve all the power we seek. For Coordinators this would be the ultimate destination."

Now Lacus talks to them. "There would be no war in such a world, even in Digiworld. Everyone would see that fighting is pointless because each person would know their destiny. "

"And what does Durandal become in such a world? The king?" Morty, a friend of Yoh, asks. "Destiny would be the king for our genes. Perhaps he'll be the high priest." Yoh answers for him.

"This is pointless..." Shirou (from Fate/Stay Night) muttered aloud. "Is it really pointless though?" Kira asks towards Shirou. "What, you never do pointless things?" Rin shot to him as if making a pointless joke or sarcasm. There was a brief silence, about it all.

"You know, I'm not the type of person who gives up." Athrun broke the small silence around them. "I'm the same way." Tai said. "So have I." Ruuji joins in. "Me too." Cagalli announced. "Me too, right?" Neo asks, looking at Murrue. She replied with a smile, "That's right, I'm the same." Soon everyone announces that they will not give up too. The few Union generals there smiled in admiration.

Kira walks over to Athrun. "We need to go everyone, back to space. The chairman must be stopped, for which we create our own destiny." "Yes!" Athrun replies to his friend and both made a high 5.

"We need to go guys. Not only must we stop Durandal from controlling our lives, but to stop him from manipulating Digimons too!" Tai announces, as if motivating to join in for a cause he's making. "That's right, Digimons deserve to live freely too!" a girl with the nickname Saber agrees with him. "So who's with me?" Tai calls to everyone in the room. "I do!!" they responded, especially their Digimon partners.

Later on, and onboard a Union Battlecruiser, the generals gather for a little meeting. They contacted their president, Michael Dugan about the situation now given. Their commander-in chief then authorized them to stop Durandal and his plans. After that, General Grant orders everyone to be ready by the morning.

_At morning..._

Everyone is now ready to go their destination, the lunar city of Copernicus. Cagalli in the meantime had to stay behind to do work here on Orb. The Digidestineds ride onboard Ra-Kan's ship Tempest (a Protoss Carrier with additional armaments). The entire Union army under General Grant is ready for the next new campaign.

_So how do you like it? I know it sounds ridiculous of me putting all the stuff here and me repeating some stuff here, but I'm just writing for fun. I hope you at least enjoy this fic because I'm sure its bound to be entertaining. Weird and unlikely, but it's cool. No flames please._


	5. The Songs Of Truth

**Chapter IV: The Songs Of Truth**

_Here's another chap guys and this focus on the imposters. Hope you like this one. And try to know what I've included here and the future chaps._

The whole Union army and their allies now arrive on the city on the moon, Copernicus. The Union's super weapons that were deployed at Orb, the MARV and Redeemer were kept securely but in stand-by due to them being useless in space unless they were to battle on the Moon's surface.

As of now, Kira, Lacus, Athrun and Meyrin decided to go on a shopping trip. Athrun thought it is a bad idea since they're out in the open. Everything's cool until a red Haro came up to them with a message coming from Meer, the Lacus copier. They suspected it is a trap but they decided to go on with it anyway, wanting to meet with the imposter herself.

The same could be said for Tai and his friends who were with him: Sora, Kari, Davis, Cody, Yoh, Anna, Shirou, Saber, Illyasviel, Ruuji, the Elric brothers, Winry and even commander Michael McNeil and Union Master Sergeant Buster Kilrain. They were shopping for some metal CDs and DVD concerts and others. They too got in contact with one of Matthew's messages, the Tai duplicate. Sora and Ruuji said it could be a trap, but like Kira and the others, they go on with caution. McNeil prepares for anything. Yoh and Anna even comes along without calling for back-up, but the rest were ready in case of anything. At least they got their Digimon partners with them.

They all come to an abandoned ancient Greek theatre like place. There, waiting, were the Tai and Lacus copycats. "Oh, it's Athrun!" Meer exclaimed and Matthew, her cousin, follows suit. "Hold it right there!" Athrun drew a pistol as soon as they get close. "Athrun?" "We got your message, and we know this is some sort of trap. I'm giving you one last chance Meer. That's why I'm here." Athrun told to them. "Easy Athrun." Lacus told him kindly as they stepped out, weapons drawn and with Digimons out and ready for anything. Sora checked the surroundings to make sure of everything around them. Knowing her, she wants the safety of everyone.

Lacus and Tai stepped forward, seeing the replicas of themselves face to face. "Lacus!" Meer said breathless. "Tai!" Matthew was almost star-struck. "Hello Meer, it's nice to see you at last." Lacus said to the person that bears her appearance. "Hi Matthew. Due from your looks, you must have been a big fan of me. I must say, that I'm impressed of going that far to look like me." Tai said as if he's talking to himself that is in front of him.

Meer was in shock and disbelief. "You said in your note that you needed my help, that you were going to get killed. If so, you're more than welcome to come with me." Lacus said to her copy. Meer backs off. "I should be the one, it should be me!" she cries out. "Everything's fine, so just relax." McNeil tries to calm her. Now Matthew is getting the same vibe.

"But I'm the real Lacus! I have her face and her voice! I'm the real Lacus!" Meer cried to them as she drew a pistol. McNeil shoots the weapon out of her hands. Matthew attempts to draw his own but Tai's telekinesis powers easily heaved the gun out of his hands. "Meer! Matthew, cut it out! Calm down!" Athrun tells to them.

"If it's my name you want you can have it. Take it all. But even then, you and I will still be different people, and that cannot be changed" Lacus calmly speaks these wise words as she now walk towards her.

"Listen. You want my face, my identity? You can have it." Tai said to his copy calmly. "Big brother...?" Kari wondered about Tai's actions. "However there are some things that you cannot replicate from me. What I've been through, my experiences, my history, my creativity, my innermost feelings, and so on. Those are something that even technology could not copy and paste nor anyone to replicate. You and me will remain different persons, still different worlds apart." He said to Matthew.

Meer and Matthew dropped down to their knees, their wise words shaking them to their core. Lacus continues to talk to her. "None of us can anything other than ourselves. But that's why you and I existed and are standing here, isn't it? And that's how we're enlightened about people and ourselves."

"Your dreams are yours and yours alone. So when you sing, get on stage, write songs and to perform, do it for yourself. Don't let others use them for their benefit." Tai told to Matthew, and a bit loud enough for Meer to hear it too. Both copies were shaken from their words and don't know what else to say.

Then Kira's pet robotic friend hovers on their left side into the air. When they look in Birdy's direction, McNeil noticed on what appears to be a bright flash and 2 barrel of a rifle sticking out. "GET DOWN!" he shouts out and everyone ducked in time as the bullets flew pass by Lacus' and Tai's head. They quickly take cover; Edward and Alphonse use their alchemy to create a wall for themselves.

Then multiple guards show up on the theater, special assault rifles with silencers ready. "How many are there? Do you know?" Athrun asks to Meer. "I don't know, just my bodyguard and Matthew's as far as I know."

Athrun and Kilrain immediately took off and quickly move out to take them down with their pistols. Yoh saw one atop and uses his powers to disable him, almost like a Jedi Knight. A gunfight ensues, Athrun and Edward shooting at more baddies. Tai, who saw an opening, quickly uses his mind control abilities to take control of one guard's body and uses him to survey the entire area (If you play a game called Psi-Ops, then you know what I'm getting here). He uses to shoot a few guards before the guards shoot at their own. Tai ejected from his body and returned to his own form.

Then 2 guards try to go near them by dashing at their hiding place to catch them off-guard. Illyasviel stepped forward to face them. "If you want to live, I suggest you turn away now." The young German aristocrat told them. But all she got in response are their guns aimed at her. "Fine then. Get them!" Ilya ordered her Digimon, an Ultralisk to take them down. The guards shoot at it but the Digimon's armor is too strong for a bullet penetration. Ilya's partner quickly takes down the guards in a few seconds.

Then Kira noticed someone throwing something at them. "Grenade!" he yells and everyone dashed for safety. Kilrain made a move and shot another one as he dives to avoid getting shot while aiming with his Ingram. Meer's and Matthew's bodyguards lob another grenade at them, but Biyomon notices it and grabs it with her talons and quickly threw it back at them, dive-bomber style. The bodyguards could not escape in time; as soon as they turn around the blast caught them, filling their exposed backs with shrapnel.

As soon as the guards were down, a golden Gundam lands. It's the Akatsuki, piloted by Neo. "You kids alright?" he calls at them. "What took you so long Mu?" Al asks. "Get everyone else out of here now." McNeil ordered.

"You ok?" Athrun asks to Kira. "Yeah, somehow." Kira responses to his friend. "You ok Anna?" Yoh asks to his young wife. "I am. Hardly a scratch." she replied.

Then Sora ordered Biyomon to Digivolve to a bigger form to transport them out of there. "Come everyone, let's go." She told to everyone. They begin to climb aboard Birdramon's back. Tai and Lacus are next until Meer and Matthew notices something, their bodyguards are still alive, and are pointing their guns at Tai and Lacus, whom are completely in the open! "Watch out!!!" Meer yelled. "Take cover!!!" Matthew shouts.

Two gunshots ring out.

Meer and Matthew dropped down, blood begins pouring out of them. Tai and Lacus were pushed out of harm's way. Everyone was in a state of surprise of what just happened. "Birdramon, incinerate them!" Sora ordered her bird Digimon and she quickly complies. Birdramon throws a big fireball at the bodyguards, who were quickly reduced to ashes in seconds. Their remains looked like they'd been through a crematorium.

They now tend to the ones who took the bullets to save Tai and Lacus. "Miss Meer!" "Matthew!" "Please remember," Meer manages to blurt out as she took something from her purse, "my songs and my life... Don't forget, who I was." She handed Lacus a photo. A photo of another person, a girl with black hair. "She has a kind and cheerful face." "Is this your picture?" Lacus realizes that this is what Meer looked like originally. "Meer! No! Get her to the Archangel quick!" Athrun is desperate to save Meer.

"Hey, Tai, sorry if I cause trouble, to you and your band..." Matthew said with Tai by his side. "It's alright, all is forgiven." Tai said. Kari kneels down with him. "Ohh, I'm glad... that I see, the sister of my idol." Matthew looks at Kari with admiration. Kari weakly smiled at him and holds his hand as it's getting cold. He then reaches in his pocket and hands Kari a photo, a photo of a young man with long, messy violet hair and a bandana with the Illuminati logo on it. The young man is standing in front of billboard sign showing that Illuminati is going to have a concert. Tai realizes that this is what Matthew originally looked like. "Here, don't forget me... I'm one of your greatest fan." Matthew blurts out while coughing blood.

"I'm so sorry Lacus..." "Forgive me Tai... For all what I've done... " They had just drawn their last breaths. Life in them has now reached its expiration. "DAMMIT!!" Athrun punches the ground, tears raining from his eyes to the ground. Everyone else felt they were at a funeral, for they felt enormous grief.

Later on, now lamenting aside, they returned to the Archangel. Maj. Gen. Roy Mustang saw what is happening. Edward, Alphonse, Kilrain and McNeil goes to him. "What's going on here? Is Tai and Lacus dead?" the general asks, fearing the worst. "No sir, it is Meer Campbell and Mathew Rhoemer, the Lacus and Tai imposters." Kilrain answered in his Irish accent. Roy breathed the sigh of relief. "That's good but who are they? Do you know Fullmetal?" Roy again asked. "Well, it appears that they were working for Durandal to further his cause or something. I don't know the rest of the details, that's all we know." Edward answered to his superior. "Very well, I'm gonna have to see through this. I need to know. So for now, get some rest." Roy told them as he walks on.

During those times, they had stumbled upon a disc within their bags. Each if the disk contains a video diary of them and how they begin their charade. Everything is revealed, their past, their intentions, all is revealed to them. After all of that, Lacus was overcome with emotion, knowing what Meer actually is. Tai felt the same way but Kari was overcome with emotion knowing that someone had perpetrated her brother to achieve his dream. Although Tai's band Illuminati (with members consisting of his Digidestined team) released their debut album last year, they had been quite a reputation. Their other friends were slightly confused of the revelations here.

After that, both Meer and Matthew received an honorary funeral. "I swear, I won't forget you Meer..." Lacus said. "You won't be forgotten Matthew; that I assure you. Durandal's gonna pay for this." Tai said to himself.

Meanwhile, at the Confederate PLANTs, Confederate Lt. Gen. Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson had died and is now getting a funeral. Durandal was there, and thought that all troubles must now come to an end.

_So how was it? I think that this is a bit violent and emotional, but that's all I could do. Check out the next chapter! Durandal now reveals his plans for a better world, one of them might be weird though, and the start of the war between the Union and the Confederacy. Don't miss it! Please don't forget to review. I wanna know your reactions to all of this! And no flames or criticism about this._


	6. Durandal's Plans Unveiled

**Chapter V: Durandal's Plans Unveiled And A New Cause**

_For this chapter, there will some changes and stuff which I'll add as now the prologue before the battle. I think some things can get weird, out of place or just silly. Some of the plans I'll put is when Durandal plans to ban metal music. Yeah, I know it's weird, but that's how I come with it._

_Why does he do this? Because he thinks that metal music and its songs could cause trouble in his Destiny world (the songs of bands like Metallica, Disturbed, Slayer, Kreator, Fear Factory, Rage Against The Machine, etc could cause some stir in that time I think, although I like power metal). Why do I do this? I am a metal fan keep that in mind. It's because it symbolizes metal music in my country being neglected or something like that. I just want to reflect that. And in that time, you know that Durandal wants it gone because people can see the truth, could cause rebellion and something like that. _

_But this is all done for your entertainment. I only want to release my imagination and share with everyone. And I'm NOT a metal hater. A metal band called Manowar inspires me to create this, so yeah. Enjoy this one! Hope you like it despite it being strange or something._

It was right after Meer Campbell and Matthew Rhoemer's funeral. Also after Confederate General "Stonewall" Jackson's as well. Here is when Confederate and PLANTs chairman Gilbert Durandal now announces to the whole world about his plans for a better world, a new order of sorts. He makes his speech towards the world and everywhere, everyone watching it all, including all our heroes.

"Right now I share your pain. The feelings of sorrow and anger that you're feeling are mine as well. How could something like this happen? Although I realize it's too late now, that it's pointless to dwell upon it, my heart wonders searching for answers. It was not so long ago that we experienced a major war. And when it ended, we made a solemn vow, 'we would never repeat those mistakes ever again'. Yet Junius-7 fell, and despite our efforts we find ourselves embroiled in another war, for which escalated uncontrollably. And as a result, once again we had to grapple with the pain, sorrow and great suffering." Durandal made his speech very well, as if it was well scripted and cleverly convincing.

He still continues on. "So how could this happen? How did these foolish tragedies arise once again? One reason as I previously pointed out was without a doubt the existence of Logos. They created enemies, promoted fear and forced the 2 sides to fight and then collected the resulting profits. Throughout history they are the people who strive in the shadows, the merchants of death. But we have finally succeeded in destroying them. That is why it is precisely the time for the next step. Now is the time to face another enemy, the greatest of them all. And we must achieve victory against this enemy as well, if we are to know true liberation."

Just before everyone would think of celebrating victory, Durandal has a new proposal to make. Everyone now lends their ears to the Confederate chief. Our heroes prepare to hear the bringer of fateful revelations.

"I believe that this something we understand, our greatest enemy is the reason why conflict is been with us since the dawn of time and why it will never disappear. This enemy whom we yet have never overcome is none other than our own ignorance and selfish ambitions." His speech is now causing quite a stir within some communities.

"Even now, after leaving Earth and reaching the heavens, after learning the secrets of the body we still fail to understand each other, to understand ourselves, and we face the future with uncertainty. Such anxiety to be equal? No! To be richer, our limitless desires force us to grasp back more. That's who we are right now. We sow the seeds of conflict, we are the problem. But now we are a point where we can end that, where we will end that. We have acquired the means to overcome this fatal flaw. The answer to everything already lies within each and every one of us. As a result, people would understand each other, themselves and the future, that goes for Digimons as well. This is the only way from tragedies from ever happening again and again. For the future of humanity as well as for Digimons, I hereby initiate the Destiny Plan; the final defensive measures which will determine the fate of humanity."

There he was, announcing about making some sort of new order. That is only one part of his plans though; his speech doesn't end there.

"In addition, the creatures called Digimons shall be part of this plan as well. I think that they will serve as weapons for us to help defend our cause, to make us stronger. This has to be done if there will be no more conflicts within our world and their world. I think that this genetically suits them. This is also a way to prevent virus Digimons from ever arising."

Our heroes all looked at him with anger, some Digidestineds clenching their fists or gritting their teeth inside their mouths. "How dare he do this! Treating Digimons as if they're meant to be as weapons of war! He's like another Digimon Emperor! And he's attempting to control our lives as if he's a god! It's… its unforgivable!!" Ruuji ranted in fury, clenching his fist hard. Ilya remained calm and collective but is having thoughts of payback. "How egomaniacal. You won't get away with this Durandal. We will make you pay for this." she muttered calmly but with a villainous tone. But there is one last thing the ZAFT chairman plans to announce.

"And now there is one last thing left to add. I know that you all like music. Sure music is one of the things we enjoy to do, to express ourselves, our innermost thoughts, especially a thing called Heavy Metal. But I must say that heavy metal that Heavy Metal can pose a problem within this new world of ours. It could unrest, turmoil within the mind and ourselves, questioning their own beliefs, civil anarchy and would incite someone to thoughts of violence and other harmful stuff. Illuminati, whose metal band released their debut album last year, may have been the root for this issue."

Now everyone turns their attention more to him, Tai and others could only listen to him in all his megalomania glory.

"Tai Kamiya's songs could cause problems into the Destiny Plan, the entire society, ourselves and existence. Those are some things I will not allow to happen in our world and within ourselves. This kind of thing must not occur in our achievements for a better world, our lives, our thoughts, our beings and morality. To put it in simple terms, Metal music can cause us some trouble; so to be sure of our safety, I hereby declare that Metal music to be abolished. This needs to be done for the sake of mankind and peace, to be done if we were to eliminate all doubts, fears, uncertainties and undesirable thoughts in our lives, in our society and our world."

Then his broadcast ended. Some people decides to go along with him. Some people raise their eyebrow in question. Some people, especially metal bands and fans, became afraid or uncertain. Some become furious, especially Tai. Agumon and Kari noticed his fist clenching very hard, almost enough to break skin.

Tai is a metal fan for most of his life. He doesn't like when someone tries to control their lives, make Digimons as weapons and banning metal music just because it could cause them harm or something in their world. But he is not the only one feeling this rage building up within; there are his friends, fellow Digidestineds,metal bandsand other people out there.

Meanwhile, at Minerva, even Shinn wonders about what the chairman's decisions.

_Shinn_: "What's this about?"

_Rey_: "Have you forgotten? You knew what the chairman's hoping to build, right? He explained it to us."

_Shinn_: "Yeah, but I don't think the world is ready for this yet. And metal fans won't accept this easily. The Digidestineds might have some problems with this, especially the Digimons. It could be difficult for them to grasp this."

_Rey_: "I agree with you but even so, the chairman doesn't give up just because it's difficult. You know what it's very like. And he has us on his side. The chairman is creating a world where everyone will live happy. A world where there'll be no more conflicts or doubts. It is our job to help build it and then protect it."

_Shinn_: "Ok, but why make Digimons as weapons? Is this their purpose? I remember that someone said that they were meant to live freely."

_Rey_: "They do, but if you look back when those Digidestineds were once with us? The Elric brothers? They use their Digimons to help them win battles. What do you think about that? Don't you want to have a Digimon to help you always achieve victory?"

_Shinn:_ "Yeah. And what about Heavy Metal? Why does it have to be banned? What has it done to deserve this?"

_Rey:_ "Because it seems to create some anarchy and unrest within the new world and in ourselves. We need to prevent that from happening. I don't give a damn about it; it can rot in hell for all I care. And now, back to the topic, about the chairman's plans. That's what it's power is for, right? The Destiny? And you were selected to be it's pilot. The chairman selected you because you are stronger than anyone else, powerful than even Digimons. And because you long for that world to occur, right?"

_Shinn_: "Err, me…?"

They continue their discussion onwards. At the Potomac Sector, located behind Earth, President Michael Dugan prepares for a high alert status. Meanwhile, at Orb, things are getting unsettling as everyone seems to be ready for Armageddon. Cagalli Yula Atha has preparing to make drastic measures to counter this.

"So only 5 nations have clearly rejected his proposal; us, the Kingdom of Scandinavia, thePotomac Sector, the Kita Domain and the Izumo Kingdom. So now we can't just stand-by and letting him do whatever he wants with the world. That's just how my father would think. I now must protect Orb and its ideals. So let us assist our allies out there." Cagalli told to her assistants as they make their way to the meeting.

Meanwhile, at the bridge of the Archangel, several of them gathered up for a meeting. They were in contact with the Eternal and the Arsenal (the lead Battlecruiser of the Union). "As expected, the world is taking their sweet time in reacting." Andrew Waltfeld said from the Eternal. "Perhaps even more than expected." General Maes Hughes said from the Arsenal, with the other generals as well. "I think it's that they don't know how to react. It's just about races or nations, now were talking about genes and that's got everyone confused. What's more they want Metal to go down the drain. They were afraid because of its effects." Master Sergeant Buster Kilrain remarked from the Archangel.

"Also," Shirou speaks up, "they were planning to enslave all Digimons. Now it seems that Digimons are now threatened and so are the Digidestineds who were partnered with them." "You're right, we gotta do something about this. We cannot let this slide. This is big." Alphonse agreed with him.

"After hearing him talk, it really does sound like a wonderful thing." Murrue speaks up. "No more anxieties, no more wars; we all lived happy lives."

"The chairman seems completely trustworthy, for now." The wife of Yoh speculated. "But he's just introduced his plans. This is far from over" Athrun said to Anna. "I think he really means going through his plans of his to the end." Andrew said.

"How's Orb and the other nations?" Winry asked. "Orb, thePotomac Sector, Kita Domain and the Izumo Kingdom are now taking defensive measures. Everyone knows they're going reject all of his plans." Ra-Kan replied for her.

"If they are forcing it on them, then they are forced to fight back." Murrue said. There was another brief silence; everyone was thinking of other options but it all leads to one speculation.

_Kira: _"So the only option left is to fight."

_Athrun:_ "…Kira?"

_Kira_: "I was just thinking. That's probably what everyone is saying to themselves right now, that fighting is the only option here. Because of these plans, we have to fight. In the end, nothing's changed."

_Edward:_ "Yeah. I truly hate this plan, but I really wish we can end this sort of thing. This is all fucking up my mind."

_Sora: _"Exactly. These are troublesome times for everyone, for metal and Digimons."

_Athrun_: "Yeah..."

There was another round of silence until Lacus. "However," she began, "all of us right now, are left with no choice but to fight." "Lacus..." Kira said.

"We all had dreams, we all had hope for the future. That is the basic life force that every living creature possesses, especially Digimons." Yoh stepped in.

"Whatever we might gain," Ruuji steps up, "if we are denied our dreams, Digimons too, and our hope for the future and happiness, we will be ruined capable of nothing more than mere existence. As for Metal music, I feel that it is more powerful and meaningful than anything else. I feel your vibes here guys, but we can't let Durandal take something that meaningful away. It gives power, meaning and sometimes light to all of us. I listened to Iron Maiden, Manowar,DragonForce and other Metal bands out there, and that really motivates me. It's the best way to express everything from various topics."

"You're right."TK agrees with theyoung Generaland Digidestined. "I feel the same way, maybe we all do. It also makes know the truth. Somehow I think that Durandal plans to keep the truth away from us, probably leaving us blind and dumb, because he speculated of what might happen because of its effects. I for one will not let it happen. It's not just for knowing the truth or anything, but it's meant to make the people happy, to entertain them, to give them fun, the time of their lives. We need to fight to preserve not just all our rights, but our happiness as well."

Now it's Lacus' turn, "Exactly. You are right about that TK. Everyone's life is a struggle for the future. That goes for Digimons as well. I may not be a Digidestined but I know what it feels, and it is right to fight for it. That is the position we are in, that is why we must fight. As living beings we must oppose that of which will destroy us, to defy the chairman and his world of living death and selfish, egotistical ambitions."

Everyone agrees with them. "You guys are damn right about that." Tai suddenly said. He goes to step in as if making a speech about a subject in a seminar.

"I won't allow Durandal to take control of all our lives, enslave all Digimons and take away Metal music. Metal is what I live by; it is, just as you guys said before, more powerful and meaningful than any other music. I didn't devote my life to metal only to see it end up like this. And addition, Digimons deserve to freely, just like us. This may now sound ridiculous, but I will fight and die for metal. You can mock me at this, but like I said previously, I will not let Durandal take away such a great gift given to us. What metal has shown me everything that is meaningful and has motivated me to never give up and fight for what I believe in. This is a cause worth fighting for." Tai had stated with clear honesty.

Tai still continues on. "Judas Priest and Manowar are one of the bands that taught me a lot and have deeply motivated me in many ways. And that is what I vow to help defend. Like you guys, I will not give up. I will also fight for metal for this campaign, and I'm ready to fight to the death. I can face them alone if I have to, but understand what I'm saying, my intentions, my objective."

Tai has just delivered a seemingly inspirational speech. There was a moment of silence. Tai thought that he may not have any support from them or that they are trying to fight the urge from making fun of his statement. Someone had placed a hand on his shoulder behind him. It is Edward.

"We feel the same way Tai. We all do." he said to the Digidestined leader. "We shall stand by you." Sora told to him. "We're with ya Tai. Besides, we're all friends aren't we? We metal fans stand united." Matt said. "Count me in." Ruuji said. Soon everyone joins in to support Tai. They were admired by his motivational lecture.

Murrue slightly smiled at the scene. "Never thought I'd see them fight for such a thing." "Well, that's what happens when you're a metal fan. They are willing to fight for the cause they believe in." Neo tells her.

"Hmm. It seems that they got their own objective. Then again, we all got the same agenda." Kira said. "Regardless of what objectives we have, what paths we take, they all lead to the same destination." Lacus agreed with Kira. "That's right. We do have different agendas here, but we all had the same desire, the same cause that we're making. We're all in this together." Ra-Kan told to everyone.

"Exactly. Thanks a lot guys. Let us fight together until the end. All for one..." Tai calls, raising his fist in the air. "AND ONE FOR ALL!" they finish the famous quote for him.

Onboard the Arsenal Battlecruiser, General Grant were impressed by the willpower of these non-militants. At least they got the fighting spirit, that's what he admires about them. Seems that they were impressed by what they had to say. They decide to do the same thing.

_So guys, whaddya think? Looks a bit silly huh? I know it is, but I guess that'll Durandal would do because of the contents of the songs. And don't make fun of me for this. I just want to add something new to the genre._


	7. Commencement Into Battle

**Chapter VI: Commencement Into Battle**

_For this one, I think it's a bit of a continuation of the previous chapter. I don't want anyone getting bored of it and from too much stuff I added. So now, check this one out._

Onboard Durandal's fortress, he has been watching the news of the nation's reactions. "The president of the Atlantic Federation has sent us a message. He wishes to establish contact with you Mr. Chairman. We receive similar requests from other nations." Confederate general Robert E. Lee reported to Durandal.

"Ah, I see, Copeland has himself a dilemma. He's really in no position to take a strong stance as that young lady can, and yet he must still lead his nation. With Logos out of the picture, no one he has no one to tell him what to do. So be it then." Durandal makes a conclusion as he stands up from his place. "We'll fire at Arzachel Base first. Begin preparations. We'll deal with Orb, the Koprulu Sector, Kita Domain and Izumo Kingdom later." Durandal ordered. "...Yes sir." seems that General Lee had a slight hesitation.

"Oh, I nearly forgot, there is a transport ship carrying gear of a metal band just around the Moon. I know they are coming out from there. I would like you to shoot it down by one of our patrols there." Durandal told to Lee. "But sir, what threat could they pose?" a Lt. General named James Longstreet asks. "Nothing, just making a little statement to all the Metal people around. Just do it." Durandal's voice seems cold and he really means it. They were left with no choice but to cary out his orders.

"I thought I made myself clear. This is the final defensive measures which will determine the fate of humanity and Digimons. All those who oppose it, even for just one of my plans, they are considered to be enemies of humanity itself." Durandal said to himself.

"Sir, what do you mean? Even if they would allow the Destiny Plan and letting Digimons be part of our war efforts, would you still kill them if they don't want you to abolish metal music? Just wondering about that." General Lee asks. What he hears is really chilling.

"Yes, afraid so General. They are considered to be enemies of mankind, all fans and workers of Metal music. They are like a virus ready to spread in our new world and so they must be cleansed out from existence. I know this sounds cruel but all of this needs to be done for the sake of humanity and our future." Durandal told him. "We experienced too much of that propaganda, that troublesome Tai Kamiya and his songs and the metal fans..." Durandal thought to himself.

They, which no one predicted would happen, then fired the Requiem superweapon that they'd captured towards the Arzachel base, killing the president of the Atlantic Federation who was there and destroying the entire base. Also, a pilot of a mobile suit there had opened fire on a transport ship carrying the band's gear across. The ship was gone in a thousand pieces.

Everyone saw what happened and was obviously in complete shock and disbelief. At the Archangel, they saw it all. "Miss Murrue, what happened?" Kira asked in urge as he and Athrun came running in the bridge. "Kira, look at this." Murrue told him. "The Requiem!" Athrun gasped. "I guess the chairman decided not to dismantle it." Union Lieutenant General George Meade said over the screen.

"Most of the remaining fighting strength of the alliance was... wiped out from that shot. It seems that we are the only remaining army in full force left. The chairman proves that he REALLY means business." Lieutenant General Winfield Hancock stated the brutal truth. "In terms of destructive power that thing is on par with GENESIS." Athrun said. "Or our Ion Cannon." Major General Mustang added.

"Depending on the relay points, there isn't a single place on Earth or anywhere else they can't target." Athrun stated. Everyone feels chills run up their spines from that revelation. No matter where you are, you're nowhere safe. Things got a bit worse from what they'd thought.

Now they turn their attention to the shot downed ship. "And why did he shot down that transport ship? I know it's just carrying a band's gear." Murrue pondered. "It would appear that the chairman proves that he means business about those who are into Metal. He really wants Metal to be gone as if it's a threat to everything. True, the songs can make the people see the truth or something. I think he intends to let them be blind and dumb from the truth. That's his accomplishment." Izzy answered to the Archangel's captain.

Edward punched the floor with a thud from his metal arm. "Damn! How far can that deranged power hungry chairman can go? Why does he hate Metal? Why does he have to go around killing people just because they are Metal?!" Edward asked, rage starting to overcome him. "Well Fullmetal, you know now how egomaniacal he is. And to prove that, I think that he might be intending to kill all metal fans around if he has to, just to prove he means business." Maj. Gen. Mustang answered to him.

Tai was pissed by what Durdandal has done. Now he has a reason to fight more than ever. "You dare do this Durandal!? You want kill them just because they are metal? You're just itching to spill blood and you're only filling up your goddamn ego! Very well, I won't stop until I've taken your life! Durandal, we will stop you, no matter what!!!"

Lacus turns to Murrue. "Captain, get in touch with Orb and our other allied nations. We should link up with the Eternal. Please begin take-off preparations at once." She ordered. "Right." Murrue responded.

"What shall we do?" Kira asks to Lacus. "Either we submit, or we die. In any case, this world's finished. There's nowhere to run." Lacus told Kira, seriousness evident in her tone. They all nodded at her.

"We can't run into Digiworld either. Even if we did, they'll eventually find a gateway there and go there. Everyone and everything is in danger now. We can't avoid it." Yoh said.

"Then let's go everyone. All the people and Digimons are praying for us and counting on us. We are the only hope left, so we must not fail. Everyone, let's get to it. Ra-Kan, let's prepare our forces, for we are moving into combat." Ruuji commanded, even to Ra-Kan who is a Field Marshal, obviously a superior officer, but Ra-Kan complied. "Very well then Ruuji." He said.

"Ok everyone, let's prepare ourselves as well. Sora, tell the rest of the Digidestineds preparations for combat." Tai spat out orders as if he's a general. "Yes Tai!" Sora complies to her leader.

And with that, all their battleships begin to move out. The Union army is now gathering together and getting mobilized. General Grant orders everyone to their perspective places. So does Ra-Kan and Yoh to their armies.

Then, aboard Yoh's ship, Tai made a request: To broadcast to their families, friends and fans. To do that, he will use the global broadcasting system that the ship has. Good thing they did. From there, Tai begins his talk to everyone. Durandal can see it, Cagalli can see it, everybody everywhere. The broadcasting goes on to every channel in order for everyone to not miss it. Here Tai's gonna deliver on what seems to his final message. (Don't worry, Tai won't die but I'm showing his true courage and determination.) (Also, some Digidestineds called to their families about what they will do, so no problem about Tai getting all the attention.)

Tai had then finished his courageous notes about the fight they're about to go into. He also states that he and his comrades shall fight for Metal no matter what the cost or consequences is. He then thanked his family and fans for all their support.

Meanwhile, Durandal had seen and heard everything. He kind of laughed a little, seeing what Tai's intentions are. "I must say I'm impressed by your speech Tai. Good thing you did that because you've already sealed your fate." The chairman's thoughts say.

And with that, they now begin to move forward, into battle that lies ahead, determined to stop the chairman no matter what.

_Yeah, this DOES sound crazy, fighting for metal and all, and what I have written here. But that's my story, that's my fanfic, that's my own fantasy and I like to share it with guys. Don't think harshly of me, it's just me releasing my imagination. They may be strange, but I did this to only entertain you readers. I hope you all like this though despite it being SO weird._

_Anyway, come check the next chapter. The battle begins! This will entertain you! (Hopefully!)_


	8. Attack On Station One I

**Chapter VII: Attack On Station 1: Operation Sonic Superstorm pt. 1**

_Here is now the battle for all that is good. I think that fighting for metal is a great thing. Well, I am a Manowar fan after all. I just create from some things on what they said about "fighting for metal" and "never giving up" kind of themes, and make it real somehow. Now, have fun in this one! Sorry if things would get silly._

_By the way, Operation Sonic Superstorm is what I decide to call this one. It's a cool title for an operation such as this. Along with some other names here, they're named after certain people, mostly Greek and Norse Gods and heroes, and others. Some I just come up with it._

_Warning: Some languages._

With the threat of Durandal's dominance becoming evident, the heroes are preparing to assault his fortress Messiah. A lot of Confederate forces are there, but some important things must be done now. Durandal is preparing to fire the Requiem superweapon, however it is unknown where he will aim; whether at Orb, the Izumo Kingdom, the Kita Domain or the Koprulu Sector. Either way, not one nation will be devastated, one must not fall; otherwise, because they see each nation's importance and vitality, its all game over. They may have many allies, but time is not on their side, but no matter. With the Union army helping them out, and with a great strategy conducted, things just might go their way.

The lead General of the Army of the Potomac, Ulysses S. Grant, now assembles all of his available army. His command ship and the flagship, the Star Dreadnaught Zeus (the gigantic Star Destroyer that you saw on Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back; named after the God Of War hero), is now into movement. The other battleships (I think 8), the Terran Battlecruisers, are also on the move, ready to support their lead ship.

The other commanders: Michael McNeil, lead commandant of the Star Destroyer like ship Iron Hammer; and Jim Raynor, in his battlecruiser Hyperion (both of them are working for Terminal). As of now all the allied ships are gathering and mobilizing. Onboard Ra-Kan's Carrier Tempest, the all Digidestineds are getting ready.

Ra-Kan in the meantime has his Tempest armed and has 4 additional carriers along with him. Onboard his ship, the Digidestineds are getting to ride on small spacecrafts (think of the head of Metal Gear RAY in that sort of shape) made for them. They're not armed but they're heavily shielded. They use it in order to give commands and give them power to the Digimons because they will also get into space to fight.

The numbers are accounted, and it seems that there are a total of 300 Digidestineds here, including Tai. "Well, it seems that the numbers are quite ironic, isn't it? Considering it comes from one certain movie that you've seen." Brigadier General Maes Hughes joked at Edward. "Yeah, guess so." Ed could only say, amazed by the total numbers of them there.

Then, they plan their first initial strike. "The first relay station is the key. We have to take it out first, otherwise they're free to fire at anyone, anytime." Jim Raynor told everyone from his ship and they agreed.

"So the 2 faster ships are moving ahead to destroy the relay station, while Orb's flagship, 4 battlecruisers, the Hyperion and the 2 Carriers, will lead a direct strike on Requiem. And we know that Confederate lunar fleet is somewhere close by. Things could get sticky." Neo said to Murrue. "It's not like we have a choice. We must not lose this battle." Murrue told to him.

"Victory will be decided by speed. We must destroy their relay station before their reinforcements surround us." Lieutenant General George Gordon Meade urged to everyone. They then approach Station 1. It won't be long before they can be seen.

"Mr. Chairman, the Archangel, the Eternal, 3 Carriers, 1 Mothership, 4 battlecruisers, 1 Star Destroyer class ship and 1 Star Dreadnaught are approaching Station 1." One officer told the Confederate commander in chief. "There are forces headed for Daedalus sir. An Orb fleet, along with some Laurasia and Nazca class vessels and Earth forces. There are also reports of 5 battlecruisers and 2 Carriers class along with them." Another officer reported. "I understand. Send half of the lunar fleet, the Minerva and Gondwana to Station 1. Dispatch the rest to Daedalus base and have General Lee prepare his forces." Durandal ordered.

In the meantime, Kira and Athrun just launched from the Eternal, armed with the Meteors. All the ships there are getting armed and loaded. Their forces are on stand-by, condition red, preparing for launch. All the soldiers of the Union and their allies are all stationed at their starfighters. Tai and his team are the first of the Digidestineds to be out; they launched with their spacecrafts with their Digimons at the Champion or Ultimate Level. Ruuji also launched from Tempest with his entire division, but this time in a Viking (Starcraft 2).

"I want a broadcast over open channel." Lacus ordered one of her officers. She now broadcast to everyone. "This is Lacus Clyne speaking from the Eternal. To all Confederate soldiers defending the relay station, we are about to eradicate this useless weapon of mass destruction. That thing serves no purpose, it cannot be used to protect people or even to fight battles. If you had pride in the uniform you wear, if you want to fight for the sake of peace, you will let us through." Lacus told to everyone around, to the Confederate soldiers there.

A lot were taken a bit by her broadcast. They hesitated for a bit, until they were snapped out of their pondering. "What are you doing? They are Logos sympathizers. They don't want to hear the chairman's words, they just want to hang on to their lives and privileges. This is their last attempt. Open fire, shoot them down! For the sake of the Confederacy, that's an order!" One Lieutenant General named Richard S. Ewell said to everyone.

Lacus' attempt to avoid a conflict failed, but it ain't over yet. Suddenly Ruuji made a broadcast from his Viking star fighter. "Listen everyone, we not Logos sympathizers. Durandal is trying to take our freedom away. Digimons are meant to live freely and Heavy Metal is not a bad thing. We do not want wish to create bloodshed, so please understand us and do not let Durandal's words of deceit cloud your minds. Open your minds for once and know our situation. If you do so, you will let us through and save yourselves. We really wish to avoid conflict here. Don't say we didn't warn you."

Again the young Lt. Gen. of Ra-Kan's forces did not get through. "Don't listen to them! You see what Heavy Metal can do to you? Now shoot them down! All of them metal fans, Digidestineds and all those who defy Durandal must be eradicated!" now a Confederate Maj. Gen. named George E. Pickett told to everyone.

Again another attempt was made. "This is General Ulysses S. Grant, lead General of the Union army. This is your final warning. Listen to all of them, listen to us, we wish to avoid conflict here. If you don't want lives to be lost, save yourself the troubles and let us through. Don't make us resort to force here." The lead General himself broadcasted to them.

"Listen, you all defy the chairman and our cause! If you don't abide to the Destiny Plan or let Heavy Metal going around, it would only bring chaos around! Because of that, you all must be eliminated, if we were to achieve peace here! All forces eliminate them all!" another Lt. Gen. named A.P. Hill shot back at them.

Then Tai made a broadcast himself, this time not attempting to make truce. "Alright, if that's what you want, fine! Don't say we didn't warn you. But we will and are ready to defend all our rights, our freedom, Digimons and Heavy Metal! We are prepared to fight to the death!" It's true. All the Digidestineds there are prepared to fight to the end. They all knew it and accepted it. If they hadn't they wouldn't have joined Tai in the first place.

"Listen, leader of the Digidestineds, you're fight for metal is a useless cause! It makes you weak and so you will all die easily! Since you are a metal fan along with your comrades, you all need to die for the sake of all mankind! Also, all the other metal fans and Digidestineds must be exterminated and will then follow you all to your graves!" another general shot back at Tai.

"You metal hating dickheads! Very well, you asked for it! All Digidestineds, prepare for action! Prepare for glory! This is where the nonbelievers die!!!" Tai called with a Leonidas-like tone as if he were to copy the Greek hero. "YEAH!" they all responded and they all took off from the Tempest. Tai did this in order to make everyone feel brave; those are one of the characteristics that made him a great leader.

--

With that, General Grant, Field Marshal Ra-Kan, Lieutenant General Ruuji and king Yoh Asakura ordered everyone to now fight. Operation Sonic Superstorm has begun. Aboard on one of the battlecruisers, the Elric brothers are getting ready for take off, Winry following in her heavily defended TIE fighter-like craft. "Good luck Fullmetal!" Major General Mustang said as he made a salute over the screen. Ed salutes back as he takes off on his Arbiter. Alphonse follows in his Arbiter, with Winry and their Digimons in tow.

Also, Master Sergeant Buster Kilrain takes off in his Viking. The leader of the battalion he's in, Colonel Joshua Chamberlain, also prepares to go into the fight in his special made Wraith. Along with him is his younger brother, 1st Lieutenant Thomas Chamberlain. "Ready Buster? Tom?" Colonel Chamberlain asked. "Ready as you are lad." Buster replied and Tom simply nodded. Then their entire units take off from the battlecruiser they're in. "Forward everyone! Stay in attack formation!" Colonel Chamberlain said.

Confederate ships and their mobile suits now begin to attack them all, more are coming their way. The Digidestineds and their Digimons, whom are Digi-modified to fly into space, go forward into battle, shield energy raised to maximum. Their Digimons easily eradicate the mobile suits coming towards them. The same thing goes for Kira and Athrun, with their Gundams and the Meteors.

All the star fighters of the Union army and their allies charged forward. Their Wraiths, Vikings, Valkyries (from Starcraft 1 and 2), Orca Gunships, Firehawks and Venoms (from C&C Tiberium Wars) made short work of the enemy. Also, some fighters are modified for space usage, such as the F-22s, Commanches, Apaches (all other aircraft from C&C Generals: Zero Hour) and other air weapons that are made for space.

Yoh launched all his troops from the Mothership; all Scouts, Corsairs, Phoenixes and Void Rays (all from Starcraft 1 and 2). Aboard the ship, there are Dragoons and Immortals placed outside for additional defenses. Meanwhile, Ruuji led his forces into combat, defeating anyone who gets in their way; his friends (his friends from Zoids: Genesis) are there at his side.

Out there, a faction led by Jim Raynor, prepares take off along with his team of Wraiths, Vikings, space Commanches, Venoms and Firehawks. "My friends, you ready?" he asked. "Yes!" his men answered in sync. "Now, let's go!" They took off from Jim's ship, the Hyperion and fly in a column-like formation. "Remember this day everyone, for it will be yours for all time!" Jim tells to his team, giving them a boost of morale and a shot of courage.

Meanwhile, on the fortress Messiah, Durandal is having a meeting with the 2 aces of the Confederacy, Shinn and Rey.

_Durandal_: "What's the matter? It looks like something's bothering you."

_Shinn_: "No sir."

_Durandal_: "So much has been happened lately hasn't it? And you're feeling confused."

_Shinn_: "I guess so."

_Durandal_: "Indeed. It all began with the thefts of Armory One and the Junius-7 drop, and then the war began, which has brought us to our current state of affairs. Certainly anyone would be confused but this world endless conflict where one tragic event followed by another will come to an end. Or should I say, help me defend it, using the strength you both possess."

_Rey_: "Right sir."

_Durandal_: "At this moment Requiem's Station 1 is under attack by the Archangel, the Eternal, their allies, the Union army and the Digidestineds."

_Shinn_: "What?"

_Durandal_: "I destroyed the Alliance's Arzachel base because it showed continued resistance and this is how they responded; they're using it as an excuse to come after us. In addition, I shot down a transport ship carrying gears of a heavy metal band because they're like threats to our society that needed to be cleansed out. It's a troubling turn of events; we are striving to bring the fighting to an end after all. At this rate, there will never be a true end to this."

_Rey_: "You're right sir, but it cannot be helped. These people won't listen to reasons. Should the near impossible happened and they emerged victorious, the world will once again slid back to darkness and chaos. The Heavy Metal fans are amongst them, they needed to be exterminated because they can only see truth in a wrong way and is bound to cause conflicts in the end. The cycle of confrontation and war followed by grief will never end because nothing will have changed. If that happens, then people continue to seek peace and happiness, the world will give birth to another Logos. It's nobody's fault, it's just how the people are today. I for one have no desire to see the world become like that again. We've come too far to turn back."

_Shinn_: "Rey..."

_Rey_: "The Destiny Plan, the enslavement of the creatures called Digimons, the banning of Heavy Metal, they all must be brought to completion."

_Durandal_: "And it will. How do you feel about this Shinn? Do you feel the same way?"

_Shinn_: "I... Well sir..."

Shinn thought about some things, all that has happened in the past, and so on. He then makes his decision to acknowledge Durandal.

_Shinn_: "Yes sir. I feel the same way Rey does. However I got some questions that I need to get off my head. Why do we need to conquer all Digimons in the first place? Seems to me we already got powerful weapons and technology as it is now."

_Durandal_: "As you can see, Digimons prove to be excellent as our weapons to strengthen our army. We need to show to the world what we are capable of. This is what they are genetically suited for anyway. This is also a way to prevent virus-type Digimons from ever being created."

_Shinn_: "OK. All Digimons will then become as weapons for us and our cause. Last one. Why are we banning Metal music? And why do we kill metal fans? They seem to not do anything like opposing us or something."

_Durandal_: "Because they are incompetent in existence. They become rebellious, causing only harm not only to the society, but in themselves as well. Think about it, all the mayhem that had occurred at their concerts, would also occur in themselves, causing turmoil and that sort of thing, etcetera. If you look back, Heavy Metal had a long list of notorieties and controversies from several facts. Think of it in this way, Metal fans are like viruses, ready to spread turmoil and other kinds of conflict within my Destiny Plan. They would question what's happening around and could cause rebellion or a revolt. That's why it needs to be abolished, that's why metal fans must be killed. I know it sounds cruel, but it has to be done all for peace and for the sake of mankind."

_Shinn_: "I understand now. All of those who are Metal fans must die."

_Dun dun! Seems that they want to kill them just because they're metal! No matter, we will fight to defend everything! Continuation on next chapter._


	9. Attack On Station One II

**Chapter VIII: Attack On Station 1: Operation Sonic Superstorm, pt. 2**

_The continuation from Chapter 7. Don't forget to leave good reviews!_

_Again, language warning._

The battle goes on, but it seems that their firepower is too immense. Every Confederate mobile suit getting in their way would simply turn into scrap metal. The Union and all their allies are too strong, but that doesn't mean it's all going to be easy.

Again, king Yoh on his (Protoss) Mothership tries making contact to all ZAFT/Confederate soldiers. "Stop fighting! Move out of our way! It doesn't matter, who fires it or at whom. That thing must not get fired again, now move aside!" Yoh tells to all incoming enemy mobile suits. Even with all the compassion he shows to them, they only responded in attacking them. His ship's defenses fires at them. "Save it Yoh, their arrogance has blinded them. They won't listen to you now I'm afraid." his young wife Anna told him. Yoh drops his head slightly, disappointed that it had to go like this. But it seems that things will never go easy. "Everyone, fire back at them!" Anna ordered to their crew.

Another ship brought down by Athrun. Suddenly, Kira gets a reading. "Ed, Al, look out!" he calls to the Elric brothers who are ahead. A beam cuts across them and they dodged it. Everyone becomes alert because they know who shot at them. "The Minerva!" Winry alerts everyone. That's not all. General Lee's forces are with them. Things could get more difficult from now on, even for the Digidestineds.

"Neo Roenoke, Akatsuki launching!" Neo announced as he takes off in a golden Gundam from the Archangel. At the Eternal, the 3 DOM troopers now move out and wreaks havoc on those who threaten Lacus.

At the Minerva, the captain Talia Gladys now orders everyone to move out in combat, thinking that their cause is the right thing after a little flashback: Talia once encountered the captain of the Archangel when they were docked at Orb one time, remembering her words to do what is right. 'I feel the same way. Right now we have no choice but to fight. We have to bring this to an end.' "This ship will now enter battle to engage the enemy. Send out the Impulse, open all launchers. Target: the Archangel and the Union ships. For the sake of the Confederacy, we shall face that ship and destroy it along with their allies." she ordered. At that, Lunamaria, pilot of the Impulse, takes off. "All forces, engage the enemy now." General Lee ordered to everyone. The fighting now rages on fiercely now that Lee's forces had arrived. The Union forces are fighting on valiantly.

Ruuji and his division are fighting against numerous mobile suits with their Vikings, his Digimon partner (a liger Digimon) involved as well. "Give them nothing! But take everything from them!" Ruuji called to his division and his friends who are with him. He was normally a kind and honorable person who wishes to avoid conflicts. But when he is thrust into combat, he becomes a brave commander and soldier who will stop at nothing to complete his tasks, no matter what the cost or the odds against him.

Meanwhile, out there other mobile suits are heading their way. Among them is Dearka Elsman and Yzak Joule.

_Dearka_: "You haven't told me what you're doing. Yzak, you're not really..."

_Yzak_: "I am gonna lay a beating on that guy (Athrun) when we catch him! What the hell is wrong with him, showing around here?!"

Tai and his team destroy all who are part of the Confederacy. The enemy tries to shoot at their spacecraft but is deflected by its shields. Their Digimons responded by attacking them. Digidestineds around are in the same situation.

Then, the Impulse now enters the battle, heading straight for the Eternal. 'The Impulse? Luna!' Aboard, one of the officers, Meyrin Hawke, becomes aware of her sister approaching. "No sis! Stop it!" she calls out, communicating with the Impulse. Luna stopped upon hearing her sister's voice, not believing she's alive after all this time. "Why are you fighting sis? Why are you fighting us? Why are you fighting against Tai and the Digidestineds? Don't you see that this is the real Lacus?!" Meyrin attempts to plea to her sister to stop.

Then the 3 DOM troopers show up and attack the Impulse. Along with them, Mimi, Sora and TK and their Digimons attack her. Luna tries to defend but the power of the DOM troopers and the Digimons are too strong for her to handle alone.

Meanwhile, the Minerva prepares to fire their positron cannon as they directly face the Archangel. Murrue knows that she have to block the shot or the Eternal will get hit. The Minerva now fires at them. Before the Archangel can make a sacrifice, Neo appears out of nowhere to shield them. "You're not getting the Archangel!" he shouts out. The blast is deflected, however Neo suddenly remembers something. He then shoots the positron cannon of the Minerva to now render it useless.

"I'm ok. I'm never gonna leave you captain. Let's go home and finish this, Murrue!" somewhat this is what something that Mu La Flaga would say. He remembers now, that he IS Mu La Flaga, somehow being alive. What's more, he remembers himself now. "Oh Mu! Murrue quietly exclaims in joy, knowing that her love is back. Mu uses the Dragoon pods from the Akatsuki to make a shield for the Archangel as the Minverva makes another shot at them. One Battlecruiser backs the Archangel up.

Out there, Athrun shoots missiles at one mobile suit, a GOUF Ignited, but he shoots them down. Then he hears two familiar figures communicating to him. "You bastard! What are doing out here again!?" a grouchy voice calls. Now it seems that Athrun will now get a not-so usual reunion with his former comrades. A Blaze Zaku Phantom appears.

_Athrun:_ "Yzak!"

_Dearka_: "Settle down, all Athrun's doing is trying to take that thing out."

_Athrun_: "Dearka!"

_Yzak_: "Who cares, that's not what I asked him!"

_Dearka_: "Would you forget that nonsense? Let's hurry up and finish the job we started."

_Yzak_: "Dearka you backstabber!"

_Dearka_: "Now let's go break this thing up!"

Turns out, Dearka and Yzak are actually working for Terminal secretly. Now they are here to assist them.

Kira and Athrun destroys Station 1 with their Meteors. TK, Kari and Davis ordered their Digimons to also help in its destruction. In addition, the Elric brothers on their Arbiters use their alchemic powers to fully destroy it with their beam like attack. Station 1 is down.

Meanwhile, the combined Orb/Terminal fleet and the rest of the 5 battlecruisers and 2 carriers launched an attack on the Requiem's main cannon. As they fire their Lohengrin positron cannons at it, they were deflected by the shield that was installed on Requiem. Then the 5 battlecruisers fire their Yamato cannons at it together. To their shock, it is still deflected.

Suddenly something big appears from behind the moon. It is the Confederate's mobile fortress Messiah. Everyone notices it and are surprised.

"Guys we are detecting huge energy build up." Izzy warns to everyone. Suddenly they know what it is. Aboard on one of the battlecruisers, Lt. Gen. Jack Granger (from C&C Tiberium Wars) already becomes aware of it. "Everyone, evasive maneuvers now!" he ordered. They did as they could

Then a huge blast of energy comes sweeping at them. They manage to dodge it, however the Orb fleet and one battlecruiser was annihilated by it. The battlecruiser there was commanded by Lt. Gen. John F. Reynolds. "Oh no, General Reynolds!" Lt. Gen. Winfield S. Hancock calls in shock. "Damn! Where the hell could they have hide that thing?!" Lt. Gen. George Meade was shocked and pissed at the same time.

"Athrun!" "Right. Let's go Kira!" Kira and Athrun departed from their Meteors as they prepare for some dueling that may occur.

"Tai, it appears that they're gonna use the Neo-Genesis!" Izzy warns Tai. "Alright. All Digidestineds, regroup! We gotta destroy that thing!" Tai ordered.

"Gotcha Tai. Let's go everyone! We got to destroy that thing ASAP!" Ruuji ordered to his division.

"All forces, regroup at once!" General Grant ordered as the others did the same. It's time for another attack. Looks like things just got complicated and difficult now. Tai and everyone else got to prepare themselves for a rougher ride in this epic battle.

Meanwhile, the Destiny and Legend took off from the space fortress, along with another wave of forces coming at them.

Then, at Chamberlain's 20th Maine brigade, they knew what will happen next.

"Did you see that sir? From the look of things, they won't hesitate to even play dirty now." Kilrain said. "What do we do now brother?" Tom Chamberlain asks. "Well Tom, I can tell that things will get more chaotic now. And I believe that we may be desperate in this one." Joshua Chamberlain told him in a foreboding tone.

_Hold on, 'cuz things are going to get rough on the next chapter!_


	10. Final High Water Mark I

**Chapter IX: The Final Power; The Confederate's Final High Water Mark pt. I**

_Here's the final battle! Get prepared! And try to keep up if my writing is complicated in some way. Again pardon me if my writing seems bad or things get ridiculous. Also I don't know any Digimons I can come up with for any of the Digidestineds there, so if you might, try to come up with some for our friends._

_By the way, for another battle fic of mine, check out my Gettysburg fic. You might find it interesting._

From the look of things, the fortress Messiah rears its fearful presence and fires the Neo-Genesis particle beam, obliterating the whole Orb and one Battlecruiser (commanded by Lt. Gen. John F. Reynolds) sent to destroy Requiem. There are more problems; additional Confederate mobile suits are heading their way, their numbers increased. What's more, the Destiny and Legend are out on the battlefield. But no matter, the entire Union forces and their allies still have numbers and firepower, but things aren't going to be as easy as before.

Meanwhile, on Yoh's ship, the young king's getting restless. Even he has limits in his patience. "Ok, guys, I'm going out to help them. As a Digidestined, and a metal fan, I must fight for cause." Yoh announced as he is leaving. "Yoh..." Anna protests but she knows what must be done. "Anna, I leave you in charge. I love you." Yoh said as he makes his way to the elevator. "Good luck Yoh. I love you too." Anna muttered as she now sits at the command throne. There Yoh and a team of elites are taking off in their Phoenixes and Scouts (from Starcrafts).

Tai, his team and the other Digidestineds now go into the heat of the fight. "Confederates! COME AND GET THEM!!" Tai challenges them all. Everywhere else, there was total chaos; the whole scene looks like a battle scene from Star Wars.

Now Athrun and Kira are dealing with Shinn and Rey now. With them are Tai, his team, the Elric brothers and others, but even with their help, it is still tough. "This is bad Kira; looks like they were planning to aim for Orb." Athrun said as he dodges attacks from Rey. "Please go on Archangel, Athrun too. The Justice can tear through that shield. We'll stay and take care of this fortress." Kira strategize to his comrades as he launches his Dragoons at the Destiny. "But the Eternal will be vulnerable." Murrue said.

"Its alright. Please go Athrun, Murrue. We got faithful Digidestineds and our allies to help us." Lacus said. "Very well then. Let's meet definitely meet again." Murrue acknowledges. "Yeah, for sure." Andrew Waltfeld replied to her. The Archangel separates from the Eternal.

Roy Mustang's Battlecruiser, called Arsenal, sees the legged ship move out. "Alright boys, follow the Archangel. They might need help." he ordered as his ship turns to go with the Archangel.

Meanwhile, the group of Yzak is on their way. "So Yzak, what do we do?" he asks. "We are going to support the Eternal." Yzak ordered. "But..." Dearka hesitated, knowing that they know that they had switched sides. "It's a ZAFT ship right?!" Yzak made his decision final. "I see..." Dearka could only say. The Joule team then backs up the Eternal.

Also, the Star Destroyer class ship commanded by Michael McNeil and the Battlecruiser, under the command of Lt. Gen. Mark Jamison Sheppard (from C&C Tiberian Dawn), provides additional support and cover for the Eternal. Meanwhile the other Battlecruisers can hold out by themselves, including the Star Deadnaught Kratos General Grant is in. Jim Raynor's ship Hyperion supports and backs Yoh's ship.

"All of our nations are more important than us! Each of our nations are the only ones left in standing against their plans. Each possesses importance to all of us. If one falls we lost this war! All of them must be protected at all costs! That is reason why were here!" Ruuji inspires his division in a mighty, courageous tone. "So my friends, WHAT IS YOUR PROFESSION?!"

"AU!!! AU!!! AU!!!" they all called out, trying to have a little humor and another shot of boosting their morale, coming out from one certain favorite movie of theirs. That is one of the things why they like Ruuji so much, he can inspire them and increase their morale. "We fight for all that are good!" "We are with you sir! For Metal, for Digimons, for freedom! To the death!" they call out to the 15-yr old Lieutenant General.

Elsewhere, the fight rages on like hell; they met stiff resistance everywhere. "Damn, they're persistent alright." Brig. Gen. John Buford said in his Battlecruiser. The other ships are defending themselves and other comrades beside them while evading some shots thrown at them. The other Digidestineds around are fighting valiantly; showing no signs of slowing down or giving up. They know that a lot of good things are at stake; they can't afford to drop out now.

Kira deploys his Dragoon pods at Rey. "Rey! Freedom, you bastard!" Shinn curses as he fires at Kira's machine. They exchange fire, and then Shirou, some members of his team and Ruuji himself join in. Rey fires at them to stall them. "Shinn, join forces with the Minerva. Get Athrun and the Elric brothers and destroy the Archangel and other Digidestineds. I will deal with the Freedom and them here! They're mine!" Rey tells Shinn. He does so. Shirou and his team composed of Saber, Ilya and Rin also deals against Rey.

Athrun, Tai, their teams and with the now "returning" Mu La Flaga in the Akatsuki joins with them. "They got a lot of guys, yep. But you're gonna need other than numbers!" Mu exclaims as he fires a salvo from his Dragoons.

The Eternal along with one Star Destroyer and one Battlecruiser, heads for the Messiah. Now joining them are two other Battlecruisers, commanded by Lt. Gen. George Meade and Maj. Gen. Ben Carville (from Red Alert 2). Also, Ra-Kan's Carrier is there with them, along with 2 Carriers. "Go around the rear of the fortress. No matter how big the beam is, it's meaningless if we don't get it." Ra-Kan said. Some other Digidestineds (maybe the season 3 guys and Negi's team) join up with them. The 3 DOM troopers are defending Eternal valiantly. They also come to assist the Digidestineds around.

"Damn it, cut it out already!" Yzak feels the pressure as he shoots incoming missiles at the Eternal and Michael McNeil's ship. "What the hell is the Freedom and the other Digidestineds doing?!" "What's wrong, you want their help?" Dearka calls to Yzak with a slight humor in his tone. "That's not it you fool!"

Meanwhile, the Archangel is blasting their way through the chaotic battlefield that is in space. "We gotta break through that shield. Time is short, hurry up and regroup and destroy Requiem immediately." Murrue told one of the captains of an Orb ship. "The Minerva is coming from Blue Alpha. Distance, 16." One of the officers on the Archangel alerts them all.

The Archangel fires missiles at them; the Minerva shoots them down or just avoids some. "Fire Gottfrieds!" Murrue ordered. Mu separates from Athrun, Tai and their team to provide assistance to his ship.

As Athrun, Tai, his team and the Elric brothers make their way, they bumped into Ruuji's division, and a familiar mobile suit. "The Impulse… Lunamaria!" Athrun said in surprise. "Athrun!" Luna can't believe that Athrun is still alive. She then sees the Elric bros are still there with them. "...Why did you have to bring Meyrin? Why did you take her away?!" Luna shoots at Athrun but Ed's alchemic shieldings from his Arbiter blocks it. "Break off Lunamaria! Just stop this!" Ed calls out to the Impulse.

"Come back here you traitorous little scumbag!" Luna goes chasing Ed's Arbiter. "Don't call me little you insolent, incompetent bitch!!" Ed was pissed by her; he just hates it when people call him little, short, or anything due from his height. Luna's got a lock on him and fired. But her shot was blocked and reflected back to her thanks to Al's machine. "I won't let you harm my brother or my friends!" Al shouts to her. "You tell her Al! Now let's take this bitch down!" Ed calls out and the brothers fire at her. Luna got hit by their attack.

Sora ordered Garudamon to fire her attack at the Impulse. "What do you think of us now? Pathetic, are we, huh bitch?!" Sora spat out insults to her. "Yes, you all are!" Luna retorted to Sora and she still attacks at them. Mimi helps out by ordering Lilymon to shoot at the Impulse, then TK appears with MagnaAngemon and takes out an arm. "Don't make me do this. We don't want to attack you!" TK pleads to her from his spacecraft.

TK's good words fell on deaf ears. "I won't listen to you Digidestined!" Luna fires a machine gun at TK's ship but is protected by the heavy shield system. Athrun then launches a beam boomerang at her at takes out the right leg.

"Luna! You alright?" Shinn can see that Luna's outnumbered. "Damn it, you fuckers!" Shinn charges at them like a bat out of hell, rage filling his being. "Who's that?" TK asked. "It's Shinn!" Athrun exclaimed as he dodged his attack, takes out his twin sword beams and duels against Shinn's mobile like Jedi Knights against a Sith lord. "How dare you all! You try to harm Luna!" with that, Shinn releases his SEED mode.

Shinn and Athrun fought hard against one another, but then Tai's, Matt's and Sora's Digimoms butt in. Tai's partner WarGreymon manages to cut lose weapon of Shinn. He's getting frustrated at the Digidestineds' interference and is also confused by their cause.

"Why are you fighting for Metal music!? What is it worth to you!?" Shinn asks to them as he swings his beam sword at them. "Because Metal makes me and we feel truly alive. It makes us release and expressions our feelings and frustrations. It has more power than anything else!" the Fullmetal Alchemist answers to him.

"How can that be? I don't understand!" Shinn is confused by their words. "You won't understand because you're a non-believer!" Matt shot at him. Shinn shot back to Matt, "Listen, you don't understand. Gilbert's doing this for the sake of peace and freedom of mankind."

"I know but that's not how is supposed to be. People and Digimons are meant to live free and follow whatever dreams they had, not to be bounded of they are destined to be and stuff like that. Digimons in addition are not meant to be used as weapons. And metal music should not be abolished because it didn't do anything to you, and it is a cause worth fighting and dying for! Manowar has taught me that!" Tai says to him as his Digimon partner prepares to go for another offensive.

Shinn retorts, "Ha! What a worthless cause you're fighting for! So it makes you weak!" "No, it's not a worthless cause! It makes us strong and brave!" Ruuji tells to Shinn with sheer honesty. "And we will fight for our rights, freedom, for the sake of Digimons and for metal too! We are prepared to fight to the death!!"

"Well, if that's how you feel, then prepare to die! And I can kill you easily! Your cause is just crazy! It's madness!" Shinn is ready for another offensive move. Tai again said something from a certain movie that he loves. "Madness? THIS – IS – METAL!!" And like a signal given, they all charge at Shinn.

"Damn you! I'm not gonna let you beat me! Why am I gonna get beaten by the likes of you!" he launches an all out assault on them. Tai, Ruuji and their teams attack the Destiny at once. Shinn is outnumbered but is not afraid, he soldiers on, still thinking they can be beaten. He fails to understand to strength of the Digidestineds, not just from the power of their partners, but also their will power and their perseverance. Meanwhile Izzy is reading the details on his laptop about the Destiny; he then tells everyone its limitations. "Everyone aim for that spot! That will further weaken him!"

"Alright!" WarGreymon strikes him with his Terra Force while MetalGarurumon and Garudamon fire from mutiple sides. The Destiny is taking damage and Shinn stubbornly goes on. The other partners just keeps on firing at him, while Ruuji fires some rounds of homing missiles at the Destiny. The Elric brothers are firing their alchemic powers at Shinn, wanting to take him down for good; Ed hell bent on taking him down.

The Destiny is taking a lot of damages already. Despite that, Shinn still goes on. "Still think we're weak huh? You think Metal makes us weak?!" Edward calls to him mockingly. "Yeah you tell him Ed!" Matt supports him up. "Do you see now Shinn? Do you see that we are strong? Do you need more proof than this?!" Tai shouts out to Shinn. "Why you... I won't give up! You're all still weak and pathetic! You don't deserve to live in Durandal's world!" he attempts to attack them again, only to be pushed off by Ruuji's liger Digimon.

"We're the ones having the advantage here! Give up and we'll let you live!" Tai calls to him, although, he knew what he said was a lie. "Just shut your goddamn mouths! I will never listen to you scum!" Shinn retorted. "If you keep it up, you're going to get yourself killed! You want that huh?! Ok, let's attack guys!" Tai didn't even wait for a reply; he had enough of this guy.

"Damn you! Damn you! DAMN YOU!" Shinn is still at it, now pissed and losing patience. He again charges at them, but then Athrun calls to Shinn again. "Stop fighting when you're possessed by your past!" "Yeah! You've got to move on. Stop fighting to change things that are in the past! Even if you do that, you won't regain anything! Simply, you can't bring it back!" Alphonse supports Athrun.

"Bullshit!" Shinn still denies it all. "And now you're going to destroy the future, is that it!?" Edward now joins in. Shinn still clings on to what he believes in, the cause of the Confederacy.

He attacks everyone while arguing with them. "I understand that! That's why the world needs to change already. That's why Orb, Izumo Kingdom, Kita Domain and the Potomac Sector needs to be destroyed! And also why metal needs to be abolished, and you metal fans must die along with it!!"

"So is this really it? Is this the kind of power you wanted?! Or the strength for your own gain?!" Sora retorts to him. "You plan on destroy and killing the future and the people's happiness as well. And you would be branded as a butcher, slaying innocent metal fans!" Ruuji shot at Shinn.

"No I'm not!!" he had enough and aims at Athrun. Suddenly, Luna appears in front of him, as if protecting Athrun. "Shinn, please stop! You too Athrun! All of you!" Luna was taken from what they've said. But it seems that Shinn would stop at nothing. "It's too late!" he then comes to even destroy the Impulse in front of him, overcome by blind rage.

Athrun activates his SEED mode and blocks off the attack; Kari's Digimon assists. "You moron!" Athrun yells. "Stop him now!" Kari ordered to her Digimon and Angewomon and Infinite Justice to fully attack relentlessly and disable the Destiny. To deliver the final blow, Ruuji ordered his liger Digimon (in Mugen form if you watch Zoids Genesis) to fully render the Destiny to be damaged beyond repair. The enemy mobile suit comes crashing down to the moon. "Shinn! Luna goes after the fallen Confederate ace.

"Guys, we've been out here too long. We got to get to Requiem!" Izzy reminded them and they quickly get to it.

Kira gets a familiar feeling deep inside when facing Rey. "How is this possible? It can't be!" The Legend releases a beam saber at Kira and they had a duel as their energy swords clash like lightsabers. "Why do this? What's the point?" Kira calls to the Legend. Rey fires his own Dragoon pods in all directions. Kira, Shirou, Ruuji and their friends dodged it.

"Who are you? Who the hell are you?" Kira gets a strange sense of déjà vu with the pilot of the Legend. "I'm sure you recognize me. I am… Rau Le Creuset!" Rey proclaimed. Kira is shocked to hear the name of a former formidable and evil adversary he faced in the past, and that he is him? He dodges Rey's attacks from the Dragoons fired at him.

"People's dreams... people's futures, and their splendid result, you Kira Yamato!" Rey gloats as he fires a rapid volley fire from his Dragoons at Kira and the Digidestineds around him. Kira blocks using his shield but is thrown back. "And because of that, you're existence must come to an end! You'll disappear with us!" Rey tells to Kira.

"You Digidestineds as well, you will all be annihilated! The Digimons shall become our slaves of weaponry! For the sake of the new world that's about to be reborn!!" Rey talks like a real life villain hell-bent on destruction and dominance. All Digimons attack Rey from all sides.

Kira cannot believe that Le Creuset is actually back. "But... it can't be you! How is this possible? Why are you back?!" "I can't run away from myself and the one thing you can never recover is your past. That is why we must end all of this, sweep everything away. And return it to the true and correct appearance. Humanity, and the world!" Rey said, his voice bent on destruction on the world for a renewal.

"Hey, wake up Kira!" Saber calls to him. Kira snaps out of his shock and avoids his attack. He then regains to come at Rey. "No, you're wrong! There is only a single existence to a life! That's why that life is yours and not his!" Kira said as he skillfully takes out the Legend's Dragoon pods. "Listen you, whatever you're planning, it will not happen! We only got one life and we can't exhange it! Be yourself and not someone else! We fight for keeping our freedoms and happiness! That goes for Digimons too! We Digidestineds did nothing to deserve this!" Shirou said to Rey even though he doesn't know exactly what he is. Rey was taken aback by their words.

Ilya thought she saw an opening. Right after Kira fires all of his guns at him, Ilya made sure he will not come back for more. She orders her Digimon, an (Zerg) Ultralisk to turn the mobile suit to be made ready for the junkyard. "Good work. Now let's go, our friends need help." Ilya said as they left him.

Meanwhile, Yoh and his forces battle out and helping out their allies wherever they can.

Then on the surface of the moon, there are more Confederate forces there. General Grant orders the deployment of their cyborg division down at the moon's surface to deal with the Confederates there. And like a futuristic Invasion Of Normandy, dropships comes down from Kratos to deploy the Awakened, Enlightened (from Kane's Wrath) and Immortals in mass numbers. The Colossuses and Thors (from Starcraft 2) come in as well, not in many numbers due from their size and the enormous strength they possess. Then later, Zone Troopers and Raiders, Wolverines, Titans, Behemoths and even the MARV and Redeemer (from Kane's Wrath) follows to lay waste to all Confederate forces there, hoping to weaken their efforts.

_Continue next chapter..._


	11. Final High Water Mark II

**Chapter X: Last Might; The Confederate's Final High Water Mark pt. II**

_Here's again the continuation so I won't be tiring you on the last page. Sorry if I seem to ruin the show here but this is just fanfiction._

At the Archangel, they're still dueling with the Minerva. The others are still failing to destroy the barrier protecting Requiem. "How's Athrun's status?" Murrue asks, wanting to know where he is. They need him to break through the force field. "I don't know, I can't get a fix on him" one of the officers replied. "Shoot, if we can't blast this thing, Orb will..." Murrue said, getting desperate. "I'm going in. Murasame One, form on me!" Mu orders as he tries to do something.

Mu moves in and met with more stiff resistance. "Damn it, cut this shit out! Why the hell are you protecting this thing anyway?!" Mu curses, getting tired of their actions. "Well, as you can see, they're all stubborn, just like us." Brig. Gen. Maes Hughes answered.

It's the Archangel and Arsenal versus the Minerva. But now it all comes to an end. After destroying their missiles, both ships made a maneuver; the Archangel goes upside down just hovering above the Minerva, while the Arsenal is right below the Confederate ship. The Minerva is sandwiched. "FIRE VALIANTS!" Murrue and Maj. Gen. Mustang shouts in unison as both ships fired at the Minerva at once.

The Minerva has nowhere to hide and nothing to protect themselves. The ferocious firepower and the teamwork of the Archangel and Arsenal are devastating; the ship is now severely crippled. A group of Wraiths sends missiles at the ship's rear, sending it plummeting to the moon's surface. Then Kira approaches Eternal and orders Lacus to give him the Meteor. Ruuji and Tai regroups their teams and again moves out with Kira, Yoh actually coming to join them now.

Elsewhere, as of now, the Union suffered some casualties. However it is the Confederate's who lost more; their armies are getting outnumbered. On the moon where more of their forces are, are getting overwhelmed. They even begin to fall back or surrender.

Meanwhile at Messiah, Durandal's getting ready to now fire the Requiem. "We'll eliminate all Orb, Union and the Digidestineds there. Aim Neo-Genesis. Where are the Legend and the Destiny?" "We've lost both of their signals sir." One officer replied. 'Rey has been defeated as well?'

"What about the rest of our forces out there?" "It seems that they're getting outnumbered. They're losing their ground sir." 'No! Geez, such troubles they caused me... Lacus Clyne, Kira Yamato, Tai Kamiya, Yoh Asakura, Ruuji Familon, and the Digidestineds and their Digimons... I suppose it can't be helped. I'll deal with them later.' Durandal thought, now getting desperate and hoping to fire the Neo-Genesis in time. Then, word is given that it's ready to fire

"Alright then, after sweeping the enemy at the firing cannon, we will fire at Orb and end this war. Notify all our forces! Warn General Lee!" "Yes sir!"

They begin to detect large quantum of energy building up. "Eternal! Everyone! Messiah is gonna fire soon! Pull everyone including all the Digidestineds within the line of fire back now!" Yzak warned them. Brig. Gen. John Buford relays the message to everyone. He opens all channels and alerts to them, "Everyone pull out! Evasive maneuvers! Messiah's gonna open fire!"

They all avoid it as hard and fast as they could. Luckily they all did, however it did hit their own comrades. It was a brutal act Durandal committed to gain victory here. But it doesn't stop there. Now Requiem now opens. "Oh no! Athrun, get your ass their quick!" Lt. Gen. Meade urges. And they did.

They penetrated the shield and both Mu, Athrun and some Digidestineds (the season 3 guys) are damaging it as much as they can. They open an all out salvo with everything they got until the cannon is getting to explode. They all high tail out of the blast's range. Requiem explodes; bursting high energy levels harmlessly out into space. Durandal could only stare in disbelief. "It can't be... It's just impossible!"

Everyone around breathes the sigh of relief. No longer has it posed a threat. General Robert E. Lee now thinks the battle is over. He calls all remaining forces to withdraw back. The forces on the moon are getting outnumbered and wishes to see no more bloodshed. When General Lee asks one Major General George Pickett where his division is, he could only reply, "General Lee… I have no division!" True, his division, but not all, were all shattered by the Union army and the Digidestineds and are even scattered around. General Lee realizes that the battle is over. Even his warhorse, Lt. Gen. James Longstreet and other generals could no longer hang on. The Confederates have reached their final high water mark.

The Strike Freedom and the Eternal managed to destroy the Messiah's Neo GENESIS superweapon with a mass missile attack. Then, word is given that the Union's Ion Cannon Satellite will fire at Messiah as well, hoping to severely damage it. General Grant contacts the home forces at Koprulu Sector, and is approved to the usage of the Ion Cannon. The Ion Cannon aims and fires as they move out of the way, inflicting severe and heavy destruction upon the space fortress. Afterwards, Kira, Tai, Ruuji, Yoh, Negi and their teams and forces broke through Messiah's beam shields and heavily damaged the structure with all the firepower they got.

Meanwhile, at the downed Minerva, they see all hope is gone. "Captain, the Messiah…!" Talia now makes approval for everyone to go already. "This ship is out of the battle. All hands, dismissed from battle stations." Talia made her final order. "Yes ma'am!" "I'm truly sorry to do this at a time like this. Can I leave you the rest Arthur? I have to go. Please take care of everyone. And I'm sorry." Talia says to her right hand, Arthur Trine. "Y, Yes ma'am…" Arthur could only say as he makes a final salute to her and watches their captain walk away.

Kira, Tai, Shirou, Ruuji, Edward, Negi, Yoh and Master Sergeant Buster Kilrain all get inside the crumbling fortress. They encounter a few guards who are defiant to the end. They all make short work of them and headed straight into Durandal's lair. Finally they reach his place, finally confronting the villain. It seems that he is the only one left. He wheels his chair around to face them. "I honestly didn't expect you to come all the way here." he greets to them, but they responded by pointing their guns at them, their Digimons at the ready. "I see. Are you all really ok with that decision?" Durandal points a gun at them back. Now they have intense philosophical stand-off. Unknown to them, Athrun and Solid Snake are heading their way. Also, Rey, who had survived, and Captain Gladys.

_Durandal_: "Reconsider, we were so close. If you do it, you all be condemning this world to return to darkness and chaos. And Tai, you should know why I choose to abolish metal music. That kind of music will also lead to turmoil and unrest if you look at it closer. I am not exaggerating. It is all the truth."

_Tai_: "Yeah right. Heavy Metal is something that is meaningful. It's meant to entertain and make people happy and make them have something meaningful. It's not making propaganda or causing world harm or something like that you know. You're just jumping to conclusions."

_Edward_: "Either that or you're a metal hater yourself! You just want to fill the world with shit music!"

_Durandal_: "Well, from bringing meaning part, it makes everyone see the truth. In my world, they could question their own beings, the way they are, the way this life is something like. It could cause revolt and even anarchy, not only on the community, but in themselves as well."

_Kilrain_: "Seems to me that you want to keep the whole world blind and dumb in order for them for you to keep in line."

_Yoh_: "You may be right from what you've said earlier. But we have the ability to choose a different path, as long as we live in a world where we can make those choices."

_Kilrain_: "Right lad. We are able to choose a path to prevent that if we're in a world where we're allowed to choose. Everyone's gotta make choices freely."

_Durandal_: "But no one chooses correctly. People forget and repeat it. They say they won't let it happen again, and we are going to change the world. But who can guarantee such a thing? Nobody can guarantee it, certainly not you, the young lady (Lacus) nor you Digidestineds. Because none of you know what the future holds. In the end, you all fail to understand it."

_Negi_: "And what has the Digimons got to do with it? Why do you drag them all of it? Why do you want to use them as tools? Digimons are meant to live free and their purpose in life is not as weapons or anything."

_Durandal_: "What makes you think so? What about all the times in your adventures? Your Digimons helped you defeat your foes."

_Negi_: "They do, but they do it to protect us. Get this, they are not meant to live and be used as weapons. They are meant to live freely and be our friends."

_Durandal_: "I guess. But don't you see, all of my plans are meant for a world where all wars are obsolete and everything you got is peace?"

_Shirou_: "Look here Gil we know what you're saying, but we can learn to understand each other and we're able to change. That's why we wanted tomorrow, a future."

_Kira_: "He's right. No matter how much we suffer, no matter how painful it is, we don't want to live in an unchanging world and everything else is suppressed and controlled."

_Durandal_: "How arrogant, and how appropriate for the Ultimate Coordinator and you young Digidestineds."

_Ruuji_: "You're the one who's arrogant, we're nothing more than a single human being, no matter what race we are. We're no different from anyone else, especially Naturals, Coordinators, Mutants (the X-Men people) and Digimons too."

_Kira_: "Exactly. That refers to everybody else, and also Lacus. That's why you're gonna make us shoot you, because we know all that."

They all begin to aim their pistols at him. Talia has already arrived. Rey, unknown to them, is also there, standing behind them unnoticed.

_Durandal_: "But between the world you all speak of and the one I'm presenting, I wonder which the people would prefer? After you kill me, what will you do when the world plunges back into darkness?"

_Yoh_: "Well, I guess we do what we have to do. And we are prepared for it, and we are aware of that."

_Kira, Tai, Ed, Shirou, Ruuji, Negi, Yoh and Kilrain_: "We will stand and fight!!"

Athrun and Snake arrive and see the stand off. "Kira!!" "Everyone!!"

BANG

Gunshot rang and echoed throughout the room. Durandal went down. Neither all of them pulled the trigger. The gunshot was heard from behind. Athrun and Snake turned to their right and saw Rey, who pulled the trigger. Rey breaks down and Talia Gladys appears to tend to the fallen Durandal. "Hey Athrun, Snake." Kira said.

_Durandal_: "Talia. Were you the one who shot me?"

Talia: "No, it was Rey."

Durandal: "Oh?"

_Rey_: "Gil... I'm sorry! Is tomorrow wasn't mine... they wished for a future..."

_Durandal_: "I see..."

The entire structure is now collapsing. It will be soon before this place meets oblivion.

_Ahtrun_: "Captain Gladys, we must go, the place iss collapsing."

_Talia_: (Points her gun at them) "You guys go, I'm staying here. My place with him, watching over his soul. Tell commander Ramius a message. I have a child. Please go tell her to visit him sometime."

_Athrun_: "...Very well."

_Tai_: "Our job here is done. Let's go guys."

They all left them as Gladys, Durandal and Rey had their last moments together. Gladys holds Rey as she said he is her boy. Rey apparently said "Mother..." at the last moment before everything went to kingdom come. The entire fortress crashed onto the moon. General Lee and all the other generals could only watch the mighty fortress going down. They all made one last salute to it.

Outside, everyone waits eagerly for them to come out. Everyone now reassembles round. Kira, Tai and everyone else made it out alive and in one piece. Everyone shouts in joy now that victory for them is assured. Athrun remembers something; he goes back to pick up where Shinn and Luna are. Shinn understands everything now. All the blurs that clouded his mind for so long, has finally been lifted. In addition, no Digidestined were killed. All 300 are alive. But for the Union and their allies, they have some casualties, but it's something in wars that can't be avoided.

"Please open a communication line with the Gondwana" Ra-Kan ordered. "Yes sir." Ra-Kan makes an announcement to all what's left of the Confederate forces, attempting to create a ceasefire.

"This Field Marshall Ra-Kan speaking from the Tempest. I want to inform this to the Confederate's head commanding officer. We believe that it is meaningless to continue further combat in this space region and do not desire such actions. We ask of your agreement of halting your forces at this immediate time."

Then General Grant also appears. "This is General Grant, head general of the Union army at this place. We wish for a ceasefire and end to the war once and for all. Listen to us and open your minds for once to understand what we're here for. We don't to continue further losses from both sides. If you want to live to see another day, lay down your arms immediately."

As such, the Confederates stopped, already signaling signal flares to retreat. Everyone now fires signal flares for everyone to fall back and stop the fighting. General Lee announces that he is making an official surrender.

_The end? Not yet, the next one's the epilogue. Come see it!_


	12. Hope For A Better Future

**Chapter XI: The Hope For A Better Future**

_Here is the last one. Come see the epilogue here. Hope you all enjoy my fic so far. Again come see my Gettysburg fic if want more Gundam SEED actions and battles. Pardon me for my writing style here cuz I'm a bit rusty as I made this. Sorry for some ridiculous stuff you'll find here._

* * *

An entire week has passed since the battle at Messiah has come to an end. The whole Union Alliance agreed on an armistice and held a conference to effectively end the war and Heavy Metal to keep on going, much to the dismay of few people who're against it. Cagalli was there, and so do Michael Dugan, Ra-Kan and Yoh Asakura, representing the Koprulu Sector, Kita Domain and Izumo Kingdom respectively. Tai is also there, with the support of the 299 Digidestineds to make sure to everyone that Digimons must stopped being threatened and Heavy Metal is not a bad thing. When it's all over, they can now come back home.

From there, together they established a new kind of task force other than Terminal as a special unit to combat all kinds of threats and others. They created the Universal Defense Initiatives, UDI (inspired by the GDI faction from the C&C Tiberium series.); it is a new kind of peace-keeping force established to do almost many kinds to prevent wars, combat terrorism, fight threats, etc.

General Lee makes an official surrender, now throwing down their arms and renouncing what they once were. The Confederacy is completely and effectively dissolved. Their whole army is going a renewal; it's time for them to have a new change, a new purpose and a new identity. To make repentance for what they've done, they serve under the Army of the Potomac in order to keep tabs on them, to prevent the conflict against them from occurring again.

Lacus Clyne, who acted as a mediator on all nations, accepted the request by PLANT's council and returned back to her home country.

Buster Kilrain and Solid Snake were awarded as well, becoming one of the best elite soldiers the Army of the Potomac ever had.

For the generals that took part in the campaign and all soldiers and officers involved, they were praised for their performance and abilities.

Tai, Edward, Ruuji, Negi, Shirou, Yoh and a few other Digidestineds were awarded with the Medal Of Honor for their immense courage, unwavering faith, steadfast perseverance and outstanding remarks for their actions. The rest were also awarded with some numerous awards for their contributions and valor.

As for the 300 Digidestineds who participated in the battle, they were regarded as heroes and heroines, brave souls who dares to stand and fight for what is right and the cause they deeply believe in. And here, all the world know, that 300 Digidestineds are prepared to give their last breath to defend all that they love and what they believe in.

Yoh Asakura is still the crowned prince of his country, but at a much heroic status due to his participation and valor during battles.

Jim Raynor has his own force, Raynor's Raiders, a rag-tag small army group whom are working for Terminal.

Tai Kamiya was then seen as a Heavy Metal stalwart; he was recognized by many as one of the true defenders of metal, alongside Manowar. He and his team and bandmates Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK and Kari are part of it as well; they made known to the world that Heavy Metal is here to stay. Countless other metal bands and fans around comes to support metal for all time, enabling to reach it's global status that will last for ages, attracting so much people and be dedicated to the cause. If Odin is made to be the god of metal, he'll be smiling from his throne, pleased that Metal will forever last and no one can match its power.

Ruuji Familon is seen as a hero in his hometown in the Kita Domain. Ruuji was seen as the most beloved leader, soldier and officer they had ever had, and the youngest general in history. He achieved outstanding awards and records even though he does lack military training or education.

Now, at Orb's memorial place, Shinn, Athrun and the Hawke sisters are there, visiting, paying tribute to Shinn's dead family and others that have perished in the previous war (the Digidestineds, mostly the seasons 1-4 guys, were also involved in the later half of Gundam SEED).

"I've always hated this place." Shinn began. "But it has always been on my mind. It wasn't like this back then, it wasn't a place like this. Maybe it means that you can't cover this place up. No matter how beautiful the flowers bloom, people will blow it away again. But this scenery... this scenery, I hated it more!" Shinn grips his fists tight, getting flashbacks of painful memories. "Shinn." Luna calms him down. Shinn looks at he grave of not only his family, but for the others as well. "I blame Orb, I blame the Digimons for this loss..."

Athrun turns around and sees that Kira, Lacus, Ruuji, Yoh, Anna, the Elric brothers, Winry, Tai, Shirou and their friends are coming. "Hey guys..." Athrun was not expecting them to show up here it seems. Lacus, Mimi, Kari, Yoh, Anna, Winry and TK placed flowers on the grave, then they all stood to meet Shinn and Luna.

"Shinn, he's Tai. He's the leader of the Digidestineds and the frontman of the metal band Illuminati, you probably know him." The elder Elric said to Shinn. "And this is Kira. My friend, and the Freedom's pilot." Athrun introduces him to Shinn. Both Shinn and Luna gasped in surprise of what he turns out to be. He can't believe that this guy is actually Freedom's pilot. What's more he has come face to face with the Digidestined leader himself.

Kira offers his hand to Shinn. "Will you accept it?" After a brief pause, Shinn shakes his hand. "I... um, I..." Shinn's speechless. "No matter how many times its blown away, we'll replant the flowers again." Kira told him. "For sure. That is our fight." Yoh finishes for him.

"Listen Tai,I think its time you make a truce with him. He has finally learned the error of his ways." Ruuji said to Tai. "That's right. Big brother, I think you should forgive him already. After all, he'd finally learned a lesson." Kari told to Tai. Another momentary pause, Tai goes to Shinn and extends his hand.

"Before you shake," Tai began. "You must understand these fully. Digimons are meant to live free just like us. Sure they help us fight but that doesn't mean we let them do the fight. They helped defend us in order to eliminate the evil that's brewing in Digiworld. We learned that Digimons are vulnerable and can't defend themselves, that's why we're called. Its not our choice to become this, it is destiny. That's the lesson we all learned years ago, and for future Digidestineds to come."

Tai still continues on, now reaching another topic. "And lastly, Heavy Metal is not a bad or an evil thing. Sure it does have controversies from other bands that caused it but it's not all necessarily evil or propaganda like. It really does not cause rebellion, anarchy or turmoil in everyone or the society. In the end, you come to realize that all metal fans just want to have fun. It has also given a chance for people to see all that are meaningful and helpful to them to get through the day. It helps us release or express our innermost feelings and thoughts, or just want to entertain the rest just to have fun. To me Heavy Metal is the most powerful and meaningful music than all others. It has the power no other thing can match. It is a cause worth fighting and dying for. That's what Manowar has taught me; to be metal, to never give up and to never give in. I learned a lot on being metal."

"Shinn, I hope you realize and come to understand all of this. We all must fight for all that is good; for our freedoms, for our dreams, for Digimons, for metal and for the future. So do you understand now?" Tai has told everything to Shinn. He then shakes Tai's hand, ending all of his grudges against him and all that he loves. He begins to shed tears, taken by what Tai said and acknowledging all the errors that he tries to commit. He felt kind of guilty for trying to take away all that are good.

"So, will you fight with us?" Kira asks him as he too shakes his hands. "...Yes" Shinn said tearfully. After a little while, they all go their separate ways; Athrun and Meyrin one side, Kira and Lacus the other, the Digidestineds on one way, Shinn and Luna remained.

Later on, Kira is now part of a new force of the renewed Confederacy, re-called ZAFT. Since Lacus is back on the PLANTs, Kira was made as a new commander since he now wears a white coat. Athrun, Shinn and Luna are part of it as well. ZAFT is working under the Union army, so they're all good now.

---------------------------

And with all that being said and done, there will be a hope for the future. Now that peace has been attained but won't last long, they will sure that they will fight to preserve it as long as they can, and to fight for all that are good not only to attain peace and liberty, but also everyone's happiness.

The future remains uncertain, and some are sure that more conflicts will arise in the future, but they will be ready to stand and fight for what is right, along with some lessons learned.

Their adventures and missions in their lives are far from over, for there will be more...

**THE END**

* * *

_So whaddya guys think? I know the ending is a bit predictable and I KNOW the whole story and concept of my ideas is quite silly and dumb, but that's what I got in my mind. Just want to show everyone my creativity and all things that inspire me. I just want to share it with all of you and to give you fun and entertain._

_Hope you all like it! Be sure to check my other stories if you want to. Don't forget to leave good reviews and keep all flames to yourselves please. Bye then! See you all soon!!_


End file.
